


Quella che non sei (c'è un posto dentro te in cui fa freddo, il posto in cui nessuno è entrato mai)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [7]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Issues, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Ti ho vista vergognarti di tua madre, fare a pezzi il tuo cognomeSempre senza disturbare che non si sa mai.Quella che non sei, quella che non sei non seiMa io sono qua e se ti basterà quella che non sei, non sarai,A me basterà.In cui Francesco e Novella si incontrano, si riconoscono, e si perdono per poi ritrovarsi ancora.





	1. Io ti ho vista già (eri in mezzo a tutte le tue scuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I titoli di fan fiction e capitoli sono ripresi da [Quella che non sei](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDdxMr3V1c4) di Ligabue.  
> Questo capitolo si sviluppa tra novembre 1998, gennaio 1999 e marzo 1999. Il che implica che siamo ai tempi in cui si pagava ogni sms 100 lire (che poi divennero 0,10 euro aka IL DOPPIO, gesùmadonna) e c’era un massimo di sessanta caratteri per messaggio, dunque le abbreviazioni erano all’ordine del giorno nonché indispensabili.  
> La sento solo io la vecchiaia che mi alita addosso o c’è qualcuno a farmi compagnia?

Le prime volte si incontrano fuori dalla scuola. C’è quell’incrociare di sguardi distratto e involontario che capita quando si sta tutti sparsi nel cortile a fumare sigarette rubate alla campanella, e tra le facce spente e svogliate i suoi capelli rossi spiccano come una vampata di fuoco in mezzo alle nuvole grigie. Francesco non sa chi sia, solo che a volte la incrocia per i corridoi e all’entrata di scuola. Talvolta è in compagnia di una ragazza mora, più spesso è sola.

Per qualche ragione Francesco non riesce a togliersela dalla testa e quindi una mattina la avvicina con la scusa più stupida e sgamabile del mondo: “Ehi, hai da accendere? Ho dimenticato l’accendino nell’altro giubbotto.”

Lei inarca le sopracciglia e mostra appena l’ombra di un sorriso. “Non è lo stesso che hai sempre?”

“Sì, ma ieri sera sono uscito con un altro.”

Falso, falsissimo, e infatti l’accendino è nella tasca sinistra dove lo lascia sempre, tuttavia il giubbotto di Francesco è nero e abbastanza banale. Tiene un bel caldo ma non ha nulla di memorabile, eppure la ragazza nuova l’ha comunque guardato abbastanza da accorgersi che non l’ha cambiato.

Francesco non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere.

Lei ride e gli passa l’accendino. “Touché.”

La ragazza continua a fumare la sua sigaretta come niente fosse, ma Francesco si sente i suoi occhi curiosi addosso mentre lui abbassa la testa e mette le mani a coppa per schermare il vento lieve e accendere la propria. Le rende l’accendino con appena un po’ d’ansia nelle dita rigate dall’aria fredda di novembre.

“Grazie. Comunque, io sono Francesco.”

“Novella.”

Glielo offre con un sorriso divertito ma non aggiunge nient’altro. Il gesto con cui si riprende l’accendino è elegante, leggero. Per qualche motivo, Francesco si sente deriso. O forse è semplicemente così che ci si sente quando si prova a parlare per primi a una ragazza.

“Sei nuova di qui? Non ti ho mai vista in giro.”

Novella sogghigna, si lecca le labbra screpolate dal freddo. “E tu conosci tutti a Firenze?”

Francesco arranca con le parole, pentendosi già di aver avuto la brillante idea di avvicinarla. Forse stava meglio a guardare da lontano lei e il suo zaino decorato con il nome degli Iron Maiden scritto con il bianchetto.

“No, ma alla lunga le facce sono sempre quelle. Te ne accorgi quando c’è qualcuno di nuovo.”

“Mi sono trasferita con mia mamma a fine agosto,” gli concede. “Ma non so per quanto resteremo.”

“Ah. Come mai?”

Novella stringe le spalle e non risponde. Francesco è sul punto di chiederle qualcosa, inventarsi una domanda qualsiasi per provare a farla parlare, ma la campanella suona e gli altri studenti nel cortile iniziano a sciamare verso l’entrata di scuola.

“Devo andare,” commenta lei muovendosi in direzione dell’edificio come tutti. “Esci fuori all’intervallo?”

Oggi no, perché dopo c’è l’interrogazione di chimica e lui quella cosa delle valenze non l’ha capita neanche di striscio. Suo fratello ha pure provato a dargli una mano ma _“Cecco, c’è un motivo se l’anno scorso avevo debito.”_

“Sì. Ci vediamo dopo?”

“A meno che non ritrovi magicamente l’accendino…”

“Mi sa che l’ho pure perso.”

Ma poi che te ne fotte di chimica quando studi a ragioneria.

 

*

 

Si sono scambiati il numero. O meglio, Novella ha dato a Francesco il suo numero mentre rideva – di lui? Del suo modo goffo di girare intorno alla questione senza mai arrivarci? – perché dopo tre settimane di chiacchiere rubate al cancello della scuola almeno lei ha avuto le palle di dire _“Potremmo vederci uno di questi pomeriggi. Per… non so, qual è l’equivalente toscano di uno spritz?”_ e Francesco si è quasi strozzato con la saliva la prima volta che le ha telefonato: doveva essere solo uno squillo perché lei si salvasse il numero, ma Francesco si è dimenticato di mettere giù, Novella ha risposto, e alla fine hanno parlato di cazzate per due ore prima che suo zio gli ricordasse che aveva gli allenamenti di basket – a Jacopo non piace granché il basket, lo trova un’importazione americana di poco valore, però ci tiene che Francesco si impegni in ogni cosa che fa, e alla fine ha sorriso e gli ha concesso di bere la sua prima birra quando l’anno scorso la squadra ha vinto i regionali e lui ha portato a casa la medaglia. Jacopo l’ha appesa sopra al camino di fianco alle foto del matrimonio con Maddalena.

Alla fine Francesco e Novella si sono accordati per andare al cinema perché in Toscana non sembra esistere un corrispettivo soddisfacente dello spritz come lo intendono a Venezia.

Francesco ha imparato un paio di cose dalle chiacchiere degli amici e se l’era messa via, si aspettava di doversi sorbire qualche film romantico – Guglielmo con Bianca se li sta facendo tutti senza un lamento, da _Shakespeare in Love_ a _Vi Presento Joe Black_ e Francesco si augura che Bianca faccia dei pompini da favola altrimenti tutta questa devozione non si spiega – e invece lui e Novella si sono visti il film di X-Files perché a quanto pare Francesco non è il solo ad avere tutte le stagioni religiosamente registrate su videocassetta.

Certo, se uno qualsiasi dei suoi compagni di classe scoprisse che ha passato due ore in una sala buia con una ragazza senza neanche provare a baciarla o a palparle le tette, non ne sentirebbe più la fine. Fortunatamente, Francesco non ci va poi molto d’accordo con i suoi compagni di classe, perché per un momento ci ha pure pensato di metterle il classico braccio attorno alla spalla e provarci, ma niente da fare: è rimasto impalato per il panico, per la paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, di venire rifiutato perché metti che abbia frainteso tutto? Che Novella non sia interessata, che semplicemente non conosca nessuno a Firenze e quindi uno vale l’altro? Che lo veda solo come un amico anche se Francesco invece è dal primo giorno che sta morendo dietro ai suoi occhi azzurri bordati dalla riga spessa di matita nera?

Piuttosto che fare una cazzata colossale, ha preferito lasciar perdere. Una volta fatto pace con l’agitazione e messo da parte il disagio, si è divertito come non succedeva da tempo a commentare il film all’orecchio di Novella e riconoscere con lei i camei dei vari personaggi.

L’unico momento in cui si è parlato di un bacio è stato quando Novella è saltata sulla poltrona del cinema e ha gridato tutta la sua delusione per il momento mancato tra Mulder e Scully. Francesco si è nascosto la faccia nel colletto della felpa e l’ha supplicata di acquietarsi, ché li stavano tutti guardando malissimo e alla fine non era quello il punto del film.

Fuori dalla sala l’ha ascoltata partire in una dissertazione infervorata sul perché i due protagonisti avrebbero dovuto baciarsi almeno una volta. _“Almeno una Cristo di volta, Fra! E invece no, ti pare che dopo ci buttano pure la scena della respirazione bocca a bocca? Il danno oltre la beffa!”_

E Francesco odia che lo si chiami per abbreviazioni e soprannomi vari, persino il “ _Cecco”_ di suo fratello gli fa masticare bile, però quel _“Fra”_ sulla bocca di Novella ha un suono diverso, familiare, come se lei e lui si conoscessero già da anni. Ci ha fatto l’abitudine, gli piace.

Durante le vacanze di Natale si sono visti per scelta e per caso: Guglielmo sperava di incontrare Bianca senza che Jacopo sospettasse niente e Francesco era il suo alibi. Lui sarebbe dovuto restare in giro solo finché Bianca non li avesse raggiunti e poi avrebbe preso la sua strada verso il duomo dove aveva appuntamento con Novella. Ma a quanto pare i genitori di Bianca si ostinano a non lasciarla uscire senza la scorta dei fratelli a meno che non ci sia almeno un’altra amica con lei, e l’amica di quel giorno aveva i capelli rossi e portava la coppola verde che Novella aveva indossato anche la sera del cinema.

 _“Aspetta, ma quindi_ tu _saresti il fratello di suo moroso?”_

_“E voi due come vi conoscete?”_

_“Facciamo pallavolo assieme.”_

_“Cecco? Allora è lei quella che–”_

_“Zitto!”_

Tutto sommato non gli pesa che lui e Novella non si siano ancora baciati. Quando sarà il momento, se mai arriverà questo momento, lo faranno. Per ora non ha fretta. A Francesco sembra già tanto aver trovato un’altra persona oltre a suo fratello che si ricorda che non gli piace il caffè zuccherato o che non ha un colore preferito ma che in compenso detesta l’arancione. Che sono tutte cose stupide, ma appunto perché sono stupide non se le ricorda mai nessuno. Eccetto Guglielmo e Novella.

È strana la maniera semplice e lesta in cui il suo nome gli si è insinuato nella vita, nelle giornate e in certi sogni privati. Francesco non ci è abituato. Di solito, le persone non vengono: se ne vanno. Sempre. Con troppa fretta.

Invece loro due si sentono spesso, tutti i giorni e persino a notte fonda; ma Novella non gli invia mai messaggi durante l’orario di lezione, quindi Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia quando durante l’interrogazione di francese sbircia il cellulare e trova l’avviso di un sms sul display.

_Puoi aspettarmi all’uscita? Dentro, nn al cancello. X favore_

_Ok. stai bn?_

Novella non risponde.

Francesco passa l’ultima ora sulle spine. Non riesce a tenere ferme le gambe, batte i piedi sul pavimento, controlla e ricontrolla il telefono al punto che sicuramente la prof se n’è accorta, _non può_ non essersene accorta, ma pure lei non vede l’ora che la giornata finisca e probabilmente è solo per quello non lo sputtana davanti al resto della classe.

Al suono della campana Francesco si precipita fuori dall’aula, spintonando i primini che escono dal laboratorio di chimica e che gli urlano dietro le loro proteste e le offese.

Novella è già di sotto, a lato dell’entrata. È seria e dannatamente pallida in viso, tiene le braccia conserte strette al petto, si morde le labbra mentre si guarda intorno, cercandolo con gli occhi. Esala un sospiro di sollievo quando lo vede, ma dura appena un battito di ciglia, poi riprende già a tormentarsi il labbro con i denti.

“Ehi, che succede?”

“Puoi controllare se fuori c’è ancora una Serie 5 nera? La Lu ha già guardato due volte ma poi rischiava di perdere l’autobus e non–”

“BMW?” le chiede per andare sul sicuro.

“Sì.”

Francesco annuisce. Si immerge nella fiumana di studenti che defluiscono verso l’uscita. Non è facile distinguere i modelli d’auto in mezzo alla folla di genitori e figli che schiumano da una parte all’altra della strada, ma l’uomo che fuma un sigaro con il culo appoggiato al cofano di una vettura riesce a farsi notare come un pugno in un occhio per la maniera in cui il suo aspetto stona tra tutta l’altra gente: alto ed emaciato, la fronte alta, è l’unico a indossare un completo elegante e un dolcevita al posto dei vestiti più semplici e adatti al trantran quotidiano che portano gli altri adulti lì intorno. Tiene gli occhi puntati verso le porte della scuola, non si perde la faccia di neanche uno studente. L’automobile su cui sta appoggiato è una Serie 5 lucida come fosse appena uscita dal concessionario, ed è nera.

A Francesco basta uno sguardo per decidere che quell’uomo non gli piace e che lo vuole lontano da lì il prima possibile.

Si infila di nuovo tra le file disordinate di studenti e rientra. Novella si sta mangiucchiando l’unghia del pollice ed è sempre più agitata.

“È ancora lì?”

“Sì. C’è un tizio fuori che aspetta. Capelli scuri, fuma un sigaro.”

Novella geme e si nasconde gli occhi dietro alla mano, sbavandosi il trucco con le dita. “Cazzo. Fra, ho bisogno che mi aiuti.”

E potranno anche essere solo un paio di mesi che si conoscono, ma Francesco riconosce che questo panico non è da lei: Novella non fa mai una piega davanti agli imprevisti, ha sempre la risposta pronta persino con i professori e trova la soluzione ai problemi mentre altri starebbero ancora a preoccuparsi e strapparsi i capelli. Vederla così scossa gli fa male fin nello stomaco.

Le toglie la mano dalla bocca con tutta la gentilezza di cui è capace e la stringe tra le sue. Prova ad accarezzarle delicatamente il palmo.

“Di cosa hai bisogno?”

“Devo uscire senza che mi veda. Io… non lo so, sei alto, forse se sto dietro di te e mi metto il tuo giubbotto e tiro su il cappuccio…”

Novella ha sul viso una smorfia aliena ed esasperata che parrebbe quasi un sorriso stanco agli occhi di un osservatore disattento, di qualcuno che non abbia già avuto modo di notare che lei sorride sempre, specialmente quando non è felice: si nasconde dietro una piega delle labbra che le arrotonda le guance ma le spegne lo sguardo.

“Aspettami qua, torno subito.”

Le dà un bacio sulla fronte che la fa sobbalzare per la frazione di un secondo, poi Francesco corre di nuovo fuori e armeggia in tutta fretta per recuperare il suo casco dal vano sotto alla sella dello scooter. Sa che si deve sbrigare perché i minuti passano e c’è sempre meno gente che esce e che attende ai cancelli della scuola, e di solito è un bene perché così non deve fare slalom tra gli studenti che si attardano a fumare e chiacchierare, ma oggi a Novella serve essere un corpo anonimo in mezzo al mucchio.

Si presenta da lei con il casco in mano e le guance rosse per l’agitazione.

“Mettitelo.”

“Fra, uscire con il casco su è l’esatto opposto di non attirare l’attenzione.”

“Mettitelo e nascondici dentro i capelli. Ti porto a casa.”

“Ma mi basta che mi aiuti ad uscire senza farmi notare, non serve che mi porti fino a casa.”

“È più facile così. Dai, ora mettitelo prima che vadano via tutti o rischiamo di farci notare lo stesso.”

Novella si succhia il labbro, incerta. Sbatte le palpebre rapidamente prima di prendere un respiro profondo a occhi chiusi.

“Grazie. Grazie, davvero, mi salvi la vita.” La voce le trema ma le mani sono veloci e sicure mentre attorciglia i capelli in un nodo e li tira su sopra alla testa. Francesco la aiuta a infilare il casco perché i riccioli inconfondibili non scappino.

“Stai sulla strada dove c’è la stazione dei carabinieri, giusto?”

“Sì, all’angolo con la piazza. Ci sai arrivare?”

A grandi linee. Da quelle parti ci abita un fratello di sua zia Maddalena, e lei andava spesso a trovarlo portandosi dietro anche Guglielmo e Francesco quand’erano più piccoli. Non l’hanno più visto dopo il funerale – per scelta sua o di Jacopo non si sa – ma Francesco ricorda ancora pezzi di strada. Questo però non serve dirlo a Novella. A lei basta sapere che può portarla a casa, e quindi annuisce soltanto e le allaccia il casco sotto al mento, stringendo i lacci nei passanti per assicurarlo meglio.

C’è ancora abbastanza gente che temporeggia e si trattiene in chiacchiere tra il cortile e il marciapiede. Francesco si sente gli occhi dell’uomo addosso per tutto il tempo mentre incastra lo zaino nel sottosella e poi fa partire il motore, ma sa che è solo suggestione, che l’avvoltoio in completo color tabacco non può avere idea che Francesco stia per portargli via Novella da sotto il naso.

Tira comunque un sospiro di sollievo muto quando gli sgomma davanti e il tizio non alza nemmeno lo sguardo, non riconosce lo zaino pieno di spille e scritte né il cappotto scuro che lei indossa, e continua a fissare le porte dell’istituto.

Forse non la conosce. Forse l’ha solo vista in foto e quindi poteva al massimo cercare capelli lunghi rossi e degli occhi e un naso che paressero somiglianti a quelli che gli erano stati indicati.

Meglio così. Meglio che sia stato facile, perché – Francesco se ne rende conto mentre stringe con rabbia i pugni attorni ai manubri e accelera – se quello invece l’avesse riconosciuta e li avesse inseguiti, Francesco sarebbe andato nel panico, e quando lui non riesce più a ragionare l’unica cosa che ha imparato a fare è alzare la voce o le mani. Non vuole che Novella lo veda così. Potrebbe spaventarla e _no_. No.

Durante il breve viaggio si preoccupa solo saltuariamente di non beccare vigili che li fermino: sa di dimostrare appena un paio di anni in più rispetto alla sua età, ma spera che questo e un goccio di fortuna siano abbastanza. Principalmente, i suoi pensieri sono fissi sulle braccia di Novella strette attorno al suo torace e su quella lucidità angosciante che le ha scorto negli occhi mentre la aiutava a infilarsi il casco.

Non riesce a concepire la possibilità di Novella che piange o che arriva anche solo vicina a farlo. Non dovrebbe succedere. Niente e nessuno dovrebbero portarla a quel punto. È un’altra eventualità che gli fa battere il cuore con una ferocità veloce.

Sovrappensiero, sbaglia una svolta e allora Novella gli deve battere una mano sulla spalla e indicare dove girare per riprendere la strada giusta. È solo quando arrivano a destinazione e Novella scende dallo scooter che Francesco si accorge di quanto calda e morbida fosse così premuta contro la sua schiena.

La mancanza del suo corpo gentile stretto addosso a lui è simile allo shock che si prova ad abbandonare il riparo delle coperte alla mattina, e l’aria fredda ti fa rabbrividire e imbronciare segnando già un brutto inizio di giornata. Francesco vorrebbe abbracciare Novella per prolungare almeno un altro poco l’attimo di tepore, ma lei si è già sfilata il casco e glielo rende, occupandogli le mani con qualcosa che non è lei stessa.

Gli sorride con un accenno di imbarazzo. “Grazie.”

“Di niente.” Francesco ricambia il sorriso, o almeno ci prova. Stringe le spalle perché è davvero _niente_ , perché lo rifarebbe domani e anche tutti gli altri giorni se le servisse. “Novella?”

“Sì?”

“Chi era quel tipo?”

Novella si irrigidisce ma cerca di mascherare il disagio risistemandosi la bretella dello zaino sulla spalla. Stringe le labbra e alza lo sguardo, fissa Francesco in viso con occhi duri e vacui come se non sapesse davvero come guardarlo e allora piuttosto che niente finge solo di farlo.

“Mio padre.”

Lo dice con un tono asciutto e gli angoli della bocca contratti. Non aggiunge altre parole ed è proprio tramite questo silenzio che prega Francesco di non farle domande, di non chiedere spiegazioni.

Novella cambia sempre argomento quando i discorsi iniziano a vertere su genitori e famiglie e a Francesco la cosa sta più che bene, ne è persino grato, ma ora inizia anche a capire perché lei faccia così, e va bene anche questo, seppure in verità lui non sappia nulla. Nemmeno Francesco le ha ancora detto niente se non che in casa ci sono solo lui, Guglielmo e suo zio, e la governante che – almeno lei – è la stessa da sette anni.

Le confidenze possono arrivare un altro giorno, quando saranno più sicuri, quando avranno capito se sono solo amici o anche altro.

Novella si dondola sui talloni. Guarda la porta di casa e poi di nuovo Francesco. “Vuoi entrare?”

“Un’altra volta, magari. Di sabato mio zio torna prima e si starà già chiedendo dove sono finito.”

Pensandoci, dovrebbe chiamarlo al più presto, avvisare che sta per tornare a casa, inventarsi una scusa decente che lo tenga buono. È per imprevisti del genere che Jacopo ha preso a lui e a suo fratello dei telefoni molto più costosi di quanto fosse necessario: per poter sapere dove vanno, come stanno, perché fanno tardi.

Jacopo ci prova a lasciare Guglielmo e Francesco liberi di fare quello che vogliono – perché “ _Sono ragazzi”_ , perché devono imparare ad arrangiarsi e devono impararlo in fretta – ma la verità è che lo zio ha dato loro delle regole – sii puntuale, tieni alta quella testa, rispetta chi ha più anni di te – perché le cose e le persone che sfuggono al suo controllo lo spaventano, specie se ci tiene. E quando Jacopo è spaventato, reagisce come fa Francesco.

Del resto è proprio da suo zio che lui ha imparato che fare.

Novella stringe le labbra e sospira colpevolmente. “Mi dispiace, non volevo metterti nei guai. Giuro che non ti avrei disturbato, ma non sapevo che altro fare.”

“Non ti preoccupare. Mio zio rognerà per un po’ ma se la farà passare. Non farti problemi se ti serve qualcosa: puoi contare sempre su di me.”

Novella trattiene il fiato e di nuovo appare una lucidità straniera ai bordi dei suoi occhi chiari, che scompare in un battito di ciglia e una ruga sottilissima lungo la fronte.

“Grazie.”

Dentro sicuramente c’è chi la aspetta, ma Novella non sembra volersene andare. Si avvicina a Francesco e gli accarezza una guancia. Ha la mano liscia, e calda, e già questo sarebbe sufficiente a fargli sentire le celebri farfalle nello stomaco – anche se non sono leggere e soavi queste farfalle: sono piuttosto tizzoni ardenti che gli prendono a pugni la pancia e gli bloccano il respiro in gola – ma poi lei si alza in punta di piedi e si sporge verso di lui, appoggia le labbra su quelle di Francesco e lo bacia. E per fortuna, per fortuna che è ancora seduto sulla sella dello scooter perché il mondo inizia a girare vorticosamente quando Novella apre la bocca e lo cerca con la punta della lingua. Francesco le affonda una mano tra i capelli, quella che non è impegnata a reggere ancora il casco, e Novella si appoggia alle sue spalle, si tiene a lui mentre si baciano lentamente, andandoci cauti perché non sanno se il cuore vada a mille per la bellezza di _ti ho trovato_ o per la paura di _allora è più che amici? Ci posso sperare?_

Novella allontana le labbra per un istante per guardare Francesco e stavolta sta sorridendo davvero, con gli occhi che le brillano. È bellissima. È talmente bella che deve baciarla ancora, anche se stavolta la fa ridere invece che tremare, e c’è già più coraggio nelle loro bocche, un po’ più di audacia sulla lingua.

Francesco potrebbe essersi appena innamorato.

Novella porta una mano sulla sua nuca, le unghie corte tra i capelli gli causano un brivido mordace lungo la spina dorsale e no, si è sbagliato: non è adesso che si è innamorato, è stato nel momento stesso in cui lei gli ha prestato l’accendino, e lui ci ha messo due mesi e mezzo per capirlo.

Novella ha le labbra morbide come un sogno.

 

*

 

Francesco si è beccato un invito a casa da parte dei nonni di Novella. A quanto pare lei ha detto loro che è stato Francesco ad aiutarla a gennaio a non farsi vedere dal padre, e dunque lo vogliono ringraziare di persona. Devono averla scampata davvero per un soffio se persino i nonni sentono il bisogno di incontrarlo e guardarlo in faccia per ringraziarlo. Francesco vorrebbe saperne di più, ma Novella continua a chiudersi a riccio appena si arriva in sentore di argomento, e dopo quell’unica mattina in cui è stata sua madre a portarla a scuola e Novella è scesa dall’auto livida di rabbia e con le mani che tremavano così tanto che ha dovuto accenderle lui la sigaretta, Francesco ha deciso che è meglio lasciar stare.

La sua prima reazione all’invito è – manco a dirlo – un misto di ansia e panico acuti per cui è molto tentato di rifiutare. Cosa si dovrebbe fare quando si incontrano _i nonni_ della propria ragazza? È un passo più piccolo o più grande di incontrare i genitori? Ed è proprio sicuro che Novella sia la sua ragazza? Sì, si baciano ed escono assieme, e nei pomeriggi in cui sono certi che ci sarà solo Guglielmo – o nemmeno lui – in casa, Novella prende l’autobus fino in Piazza della Libertà e loro due stanno insieme fino a sera, ma non hanno ancora messo un nome a questa cosa. Non l’hanno fatto neanche dopo che Novella si è sfilata la maglietta degli Enslaved e Francesco ha scoperto che non portava il reggiseno sotto, e lui è rimasto incantato per un istante a domandarsi quale buona azione avesse fatto per meritarsi lei, il suo sorriso furbo e quel piccolo neo a lato del suo seno bianco.

Francesco vorrebbe chiamare Novella la sua ragazza. No, vorrebbe proprio dire che è la sua _fidanzata_ , e se qualcuno dovesse guardarla storto lui ha già un cazzotto pronto che gli prude sulle nocche – sì, si è accorto delle occhiatacce che a volte le lancia la bionda della sezione C, ma Novella gli ha detto di non darci peso e quindi lui non lo fa. Per ora.

Insomma, Francesco arriva davanti alla casa di Novella che per la prima volta da che ha tredici anni non ha bevuto neppure un caffè in tutta la giornata perché era già abbastanza agitato di suo. Si è cambiato la maglia tre volte – ha persino considerato l’opzione di mettersi una _camicia_ – e solo quando Guglielmo l’ha intravisto dalla porta socchiusa e ha preso a ridergli dietro, Francesco si è arreso e ha tenuto su una delle poche t-shirt chiare che possiede. Che poi _chiara_ non è il termine corretto perché è verde smeraldo, ma almeno non è né nera né grigia, e a Novella il verde piace.

Suona il campanello e si accorge che ha le dita ancora sporche d’inchiostro per colpa della penna che gli si è rotta in mano quella mattina mentre scarabocchiava invece di ascoltare la spiegazione di diritto.

Novella gli apre la porta con un sorriso allegro e privo di trucco. La maglia larga le pende da una spalla e non si intravede la bretellina del reggiseno ma _no_ , no, no, no, non è il caso di notare questi dettagli adesso.

Si sentono voci che cantano all’interno della casa, note squillanti e piene di cuore che corrono sopra a dei vecchi versi in italiano.

“Che succede?” chiede Francesco, un po’ stupito da tutto il brio che percepisce.

Novella sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo. “I miei nonni sono fan di Tenco. Oggi è il loro anniversario e quindi è da stamattina che vanno avanti così. Mi stanno facendo diventare matta.”

Lui ascolta le parole, le riconosce e aggrotta la fronte. “Non era di Dalida questa canzone?”

“No, l’ha scritta Tenco, lei l’ha solo cantata.”

_“Ella, whae’s there, hen? Is that yer friend?”_

Novella si gira verso la voce dall’accento pesante che l’ha chiamata. “Sì, è Francesco!”

_“Good! Digli di entrare ché il tè è pronto!”_

“Coming!” Lei lo guarda con un sogghigno complice e si fa da parte per permettergli di entrare. “A nonno non è mai passata quella del tè del pomeriggio, se lo beve pure d’estate. Ma tranquillo, abbiamo anche caffè in casa.”

Francesco sorride. Ti pareva che Novella si ricordasse che per lui il tè è una cosa che si beve solo quando si è malati. “Allora va bene.”

“Siamo fortunati che mia madre è uscita. Ha detto che il marito di una delle sue amiche cercava una segretaria che conoscesse un po’ di lingue, e voleva incontrarla.” Novella fa una smorfia che la dice lunga su quanto creda ai propositi di sua madre. Appende la giacca di Francesco sull’appendiabiti intasato da cappotti e sciarpe e poi sporge la guancia verso di lui, mostrandogli il sorrisetto vivace che – l’ha già imparato – lo fa inevitabilmente capitolare. Francesco le dà un bacio leggero sullo zigomo e la segue verso la cucina dove i nonni di Novella stanno ridendo e prendendosi in giro in un dialetto scozzese un po' troppo astruso per le sue conoscenze scolastiche.

A occhio e croce, l’intera casa arriverà a coprire poco più di uno solo dei piani dell’abitazione di suo zio. Le pareti rivestite di legno sono tappezzate di acquarelli e fotografie, i mobili sono occupati da suppellettili e centrini, e in salotto oltre alle librerie straripanti e tre poltrone in pelle c’è una vecchia scrivania in mogano sopra a cui troneggiano un giradischi e una radio-mangiacassette altrettanto voluminosa.

Francesco non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dalla casa di un ex-professore universitario in pensione e sua moglie, ma comunque immaginava qualcosa di più eclettico e studiato, quella cura personale ma asettica a cui è abituato con suo zio e tutti gli altri parenti che gli è capitato di visitare. Invece la casa dei nonni di Novella è… diversa. Vissuta. Piena. _Familiare_.

In cucina c’è profumo di vaniglia e burro fuso. Un uomo allampanato con i capelli bianchi e degli occhiali rettangolari appesi in cima al naso è seduto al tavolo e sta girando un cucchiaino nella sua tazza di porcellana bianca mentre una signora attempata sta appoggiando sul tavolo un vassoio di biscotti dall’aspetto casareccio. Ha gli stessi occhi grandi e azzurri di Novella, ma è bassa e in carne dove l’uomo è alto e asciutto, e i suoi capelli sono colorati da una tinta castana che ha lasciato spazio a un inizio di ricrescita grigia.

Il vecchio si alza subito appena Francesco e Novella entrano, e rivolge loro un sorriso caloroso. “Oh, tu devi essere Francesco. Vieni, vieni, siediti! Sono felice di conoscerti,” lo saluta entusiasta e gli porge la mano da stringere. “Io sono Graeham, e lei è Linda.”

“Ciao, caro. Se ti va, il caffè è pronto. Novella mi dice che neanche tu ami molto il tè, giusto?”

Il marito si dispera: “No, non anche lui! Cos’avete voi italiani contro il tè?”

“Gram, sono quarant’anni che hai la doppia cittadinanza, è ora che tu la smetta di dire _voi italiani_.”

Novella ride mentre prende posto di fianco a suo nonno. “Di contro, nonno si rifiuta di bere caffè.”

“Perché è terribile. È amaro, causa tachicardia, perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe _desiderare_ berlo?”

“Perché è amaro e causa tachicardia.”

Francesco guarda per un momento tra Novella e suo nonno, scombussolato. Vorrebbe sedersi come è stato invitato a fare, ma la nonna è ancora in piedi e lui non vuole rischiare di prendere il suo posto, quindi rimane come uno stupido a ciondolare a due passi dalla porta senza sapere cosa fare finché Linda non gli sorride e scosta per lui la sedia di fronte a quella di Novella.

“Vieni, caro, mettiti pure qui. Ci vuoi qualcosa nel caffè? Latte? Zucchero?”

“No, grazie, signora.”

Non ci vuole un genio per capire che Novella si sta divertendo un mondo a vederlo così rigido e incerto. Stronza. La prossima volta la farà venire a casa sua mentre c’è suo zio e allora sì che sarà tutta da ridere – no, non è vero. Ci sono troppe cose di cui non le ha parlato, e finché non lo fa non è davvero il caso che Novella e Jacopo si incontrino. Alla fine, la risata che lei si sta facendo adesso a sue spese è innocua. Suo zio lo è molto di meno.

Novella tira una gomitata giocosa al nonno. “Visto? Francesco beve il caffè _amaro_.”

Graeham fa una smorfia di disappunto esagerato. “Siete una generazione perduta. Se proprio devi bere veleno almeno prenditi dei biscotti, su, non fare complimenti. Li ha fatti Linda stamattina, sono eccezionali,” dice, prendendone uno anche per sé. “Prima lezione, Francesco: trovati una donna che sappia cucinare. La bellezza se la porta via l’età, ma il talento culinario rimane.”

Linda versa il caffè per Francesco e Novella e sbuffa: “Ecco, sciocca io che pensavo m’avesse sposato per amore! Ti fai quarantadue anni di matrimonio e poi scopri che è tutta una menzogna.”

“Och! Lo diceva sempre la tua mamma che l’amore passa per lo stomaco. Mi sono innamorato di te _e_ della tua cucina. È stato un connubio fortunato.”

“Eh, chissà cos’ho trovato io da innamorarmi, invece.”

“Il fascino esotico del kilt.”

Francesco quasi si soffoca con il caffè cercando di trattenere una risata. Dall’altro lato del tavolo, Novella gli sta sorridendo compiaciuta mentre sbocconcella un biscotto. È facile vedere come si senta a suo agio qui, nel suo elemento, seduta di fianco a suo nonno che le pizzica bonariamente la mano per una battuta troppo impertinente e torna subito a sorseggiare il suo tè come non avesse fatto nulla.

Le chiacchiere fluiscono, domande cordiali ma interessate sulla scuola, lo sport, cosa vorrebbe fare da grande – _“Non lo so, il musicista?”_ No, vabbè, scherza. Ci sono le imprese dei Pazzi di cui occuparsi, suo zio ci conta, Francesco non può deluderlo. _“Guarda Fra, l’importante è che tu non faccia il cantante.”_

C’è un senso di famiglia attorno al tavolo di questa cucina stipata di vasetti di tè speziati e piatti decorativi che Francesco non crede di aver mai provato prima, nemmeno quando sua zia era ancora in vita. Per assurdo, c’è sempre stata più coesione quando in casa sono solo lui e Guglielmo e loro due si siedono vicini a guardare film d’azione. Quello è un momento che a entrambi piace trascorrere insieme.

Guardando Novella e suo nonno battibeccare, Francesco si chiede come sarebbe stato se gli fosse rimasto almeno suo padre. Non riesce a vedersi a punzecchiare mamma o papà o la nonna che ha fatto appena in tempo a conoscere, ma forse è solo perché questo è uno scenario talmente strano e nuovo che ci si deve abituare.

Intanto Novella è slittata dall’italiano a un inglese talmente rapido che Francesco la segue a malapena, e suo nonno risponde qualcosa di incomprensibile che non suona neanche lontanamente una lingua vera. Di mezzo ci sono anche delle parole italiane, ma non abbastanza da rendere le loro battute indovinabili.

Linda lo guarda con una certa empatia e sospira: “Eh, almeno se verrai qua più spesso non sarò più la sola a sentirsi stupida quando partono in quarta a questa maniera.”

Francesco ride. “Capita spesso?”

“Solo tutti i giorni.”

Novella punta un dito contro suo nonno ma lo ritrae in fretta non appena lui fa il gesto di prenderglielo. “Leave it!” scoppia a ridere mentre Graeham le abbraccia una spalla e le scompiglia i riccioli rossi con l’altra mano. “Okay, stop now, I need a shag. Fra, ti va di venire in giardino con me?”

Graeham schiocca la lingua e inizia a ridere fragorosamente. “Straight tae the point, hen.”

Francesco non capisce cosa sia appena successo, ma Novella arrossisce violentemente e strepita: “I meant a smoke! Ye know I meant… ye’re pure–! Nonna, digli di smettere!”

“Sarebbe fiato sprecato, tesoro.”

Graeham continua a sghignazzare, si asciuga addirittura due lacrime esilarate dietro gli occhiali in metallo. Novella gli fa una linguaccia prima di decidere di ignorarlo e rivolgersi di nuovo a Francesco: “La regola è che non si fuma in casa, quindi se vuoi una sigaretta devi venire in giardino con me.”

“Ma no, non vorrei–”

Linda gli allunga un altro biscotto e lo tranquillizza: “Non ci fai brutta figura, non ti preoccupare. Quando quel vecchiaccio là ed io eravamo più giovani abbiam fatto cose ben più gravi di fumarci una sigaretta in giardino.”

“Och, Linda! Ah wiz tryin’ tae make a good impression!”

“That was oot of the window the moment he saw ye.”

Novella lo tocca col piede sotto al tavolo. “Scappiamo prima che inizino a raccontare degli anni ’60. Non sei pronto per quel tipo di conversazione.”

Linda la redarguisce con un gesto frivolo della mano. “No, tesoro. Per gli anni ’60 prima dovrebbe almeno rimanere per cena.”

Francesco va a recuperare le sigarette che ha lasciato nella tasca del giubbotto e quando torna coglie due frasi veloci tra Novella e suo nonno: _“The lad’s a sook, int he, hen?”_

_“Pure.”_

Aspetta che Novella richiuda la porta che dà sul giardino e si accenda la sigaretta prima di chiederle: “Cosa vorrebbe dire _sook_?”

Novella si mordicchia il labbro e ride. “ _Sook_ è come dire _softie_ ,” prova a tradurgli, ma Francesco non ha ancora idea di cosa significhi. “Ehm, come te lo spiego…”

“Mi basterebbe sapere se è un insulto o altro.”

“No, decisamente non un insulto, non temere. È… dai, uno che è _soft_ è un _softie_ ,” cerca di spiegare gesticolando con la sigaretta tra le dita, tracciando archi di fumo nell’aria. “Tenero?”

A Francesco viene da ridere. Aspira un tiro e inarca le sopracciglia scetticamente. “Io sarei _tenero_?”

“Quando sorridi così, sì.”

Convinta lei.

Novella va a sedersi sul dondolo sotto l’ulivo ritorto che sta in fondo al giardino. La vernice bianca della struttura in alluminio si è scrostata in alcuni punti e ci sono segni di ruggine attorno alle giunture, i cuscini però sono nuovi, a righe gialle e verdi. Francesco si blocca per un istante prima di sedersi con lei: è vero che i complementi da esterno si somigliano un po’ tutti, ma a casa – non la casa enorme e ricca di mobili barocchi di suo zio, no, la _casa_ con il giardino pieno di vasi e fiori e piante aromatiche in cui ha vissuto solo per sette anni prima che mamma e papà morissero – c’erano due sedie in vimini con dei cuscini identici. Due sedie in vimini e un divanetto su cui la mamma si sedeva a leggere riviste varie e suo padre fumava sigarette senza filtro.

Novella lascia cadere la cenere sull’erba verde e si porta le ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie.

“Con i miei… è un casino. Lo è sempre stato. Mio padre non è capace di restare fedele e mia madre non è abbastanza stupida da non scoprirlo ogni volta, solo che invece di lasciarlo, la sua idea di soluzione è pareggiare i conti. Questa volta si è incazzata al punto di fare le valigie perché lui l’ha tradita con la sua migliore amica e, vabbè, questo dice molto sul tipo di compagnie che frequenta mia madre, ma il punto è che adesso è da vedere per quanto le durerà l’incazzatura. Stava quasi per passarle dopo i soliti fiori e puttanate varie, ma poi mio padre si è sognato di venire qui.”

“Il giorno che era fuori da scuola,” Francesco intuisce.

“Sì. Inizialmente era venuto per cercare mia madre, ma lei era fuori con…” Novella fa un’altra smorfia. “Beh, _uno_. E a quel punto mio padre si è incazzato, mia madre è tornata in casa, hanno litigato, e lui si è messo in testa di riportarmi su a Venezia. Per ripicca, immagino, perché poco ma sicuro non sono cominciata a mancargli dall’oggi al domani. Appena se n’è andato, mia nonna ha telefonato alla scuola per avvisarmi e poi lo sai. Adesso a parte un tentativo di telefonata il mese scorso, non so cosa stia facendo. Spero rimanga dov’è.”

Quindi sì, l’hanno davvero scampata appena per un soffio.

Francesco sente la mano tremargli al pensiero di aver rischiato di non vedere più Novella, di vedersela strappata via così arbitrariamente senza poter metterci una parola per impedirlo, e stringe il pugno dietro la schiena prima che lei se ne accorga.

“Cosa sarebbe successo se ti avesse visto?”

Novella stringe le spalle e accende un’altra sigaretta per sostituire quella che ha già finito. “Non lo so. Ma non sono un giocattolo o un cane che i miei si possono spartire e portarsi dove gli pare. Sono una persona, dovrei poter decidere io dove stare.”

“Tu vorresti stare con tua madre?”

Novella scuote la testa, scandalizzata. “Dio, no. Vorrei sparisse pure lei, vorrei che mi lasciassero in pace tutti e due. Di buono c’è che qui ho i nonni che… beh, li hai visti,” commenta con un sorriso piccolo e timido.

Ormai Francesco ha imparato come decifrare le curve del suo viso e le fossette sulle sue guance: è il sorriso spento che fa quando non vuole farsi prendere dalla malinconia.

“Sembrano simpatici,” cerca di confortarla. I termini più appropriati sarebbero _matti come cavalli_ ed _eccezionali_ , ma Francesco non ha molta dimestichezza riguardo come dovrebbero essere dei nonni e quindi non si sbilancia troppo. Però funziona perché Novella sorride di nuovo e stavolta è un po’ più sincera.

“Sì. Sì, e almeno a loro interessa qualcosa di quel che penso. Mia madre invece ha fatto le valigie per entrambe senza chiedermi niente. Sono tornata a casa un pomeriggio e l’ho trovata con i trolley pronti e i biglietti del treno in mano.”

Francesco spegne la sigaretta e finalmente si decide a sederlesi accanto. “Ma qui hai i tuoi nonni.”

Novella annuisce. “Qui ho i miei nonni. Che si ricordano quando compio gli anni.”

Francesco raggela.

“I tuoi no?”

“Dipende. Non sempre. Mia madre di solito sì, ma se ha altri impegni quelli vengono comunque prima.”

Francesco tace per un istante, si morde l’interno della guancia finché non sente il sapore del ferro in bocca. Se ci pensa un momento può trovare tanti difetti a suo zio – avrebbe potuto trovarne anche a sua zia, sebbene lei si impegnasse costantemente per essere una figura di riferimento per lui e Guglielmo, e il primo problema è proprio che ci era riuscita – ma Jacopo con tutta la sua freddezza e i modi burberi non ha mai fatto sentire Francesco come se ci si fosse dimenticati di lui. A volte suo zio è persino troppo presente: sa quando Francesco e Guglielmo hanno ogni verifica, ogni interrogazione, le visite col medico per rinnovare i certificati sportivi, ricorda a quando risalgono gli ultimi esami del sangue e qual era il nome impossibile dell’antibiotico che aveva causato una reazione allergica a Guglielmo e che neanche suo fratello è in grado di pronunciare correttamente. Jacopo gli ha infilato il bugiardino nel portafoglio e gli ha detto che guai a lui se lo perde.

Suo zio non si dimenticherebbe mai del loro compleanno.

“È il 7 agosto, giusto? Il tuo compleanno è il 7 agosto.”

Francesco non sa perché provi ira nell’accertarsene. Anzi no, lo sa benissimo il perché: se è capace di ricordarsi lui quando è nata Novella, che è un dettaglio cretino che è venuto fuori completamente a caso un giorno in cui stavano prendendo in giro Bianca per la sua fede negli oroscopi, allora non è davvero niente di difficile. Allora quegli stronzi che stanno badando solo ai cazzi loro e che sono i suoi genitori dovrebbero ricordarselo senza problemi, dovrebbero baciarla in fronte ogni giorno e ogni anno e rendere grazie perché esiste. Come cazzo si fa ad avere una come Novella nella vita e non ringraziare qualunque dio possa esserci per avertela data?

Novella spalanca gli occhi e allontana la sigaretta dalle labbra. “Sì,” conferma, come se fosse sorpresa che lui se lo ricordi. Perché evidentemente è normale che lei rammenti le piccole cose di Francesco ma non che qualcuno oltre ai suoi nonni si ricordi del suo compleanno.

Ora a Francesco _dispiace_ che suo padre non li abbia inseguiti. Gli spiace essersi perso la possibilità di tirargli un pugno su quel viso supponente.

“Okay. Bene.”

Le prende la mano e la sente fredda sulle dita. Se la porta alla bocca senza pensarci, tenta di scaldarla con il fiato e le labbra, e quando lei spegne l’ultima sigaretta fa lo stesso anche con l’altra finché non capisce che non è per il freddo che Novella sta tremando.

“Quindi con me la situazione è questa,” gli dice lei con un filo di voce. “C’è questo casino dei miei che non so quanto durerà, forse per sempre o forse solo un altro mese, e devi decidere tu se vale la pena di provare a stare insieme, perché io vorrei, ma la verità è che non so neanche per quanto riuscirò a restare a Firenze.”

“Fanculo gli altri, io e te stiamo assieme.”

Novella piega la testa di lato con fare accondiscendente. “Non ci hai neanche pensato, Fra.”

No, perché su questo Francesco non ha dubbi.

“Non mi serve pensarci. Ne vale la pena. Dovessi andare via anche domani, ne varrebbe comunque la pena.”

Novella sembra faticare a crederci.

“Allora… stiamo insieme?”

“Stiamo insieme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi fosse troppo piccolo per sapere/ricordare: l’obbligo del casco diventò obbligatorio per i minorenni alla guida dei cinquantini nel 1986, ma per i maggiorenni lo divenne solo nel 2000.  
> Il 7 agosto non è purtroppo la data di nascita storica di Novella Foscari perché non sono riuscita a trovare fonti affidabili a cui appoggiarmi – non parlatemi del sito geni.com perché è una barzelletta, non un sito – dunque le ho pedissequamente affibbiato la data di nascita dell’attrice, Francesca Del Fa.  
> Anche qui non ho fonti storiche da riprendere, ma nel Marlenaverse il nonno di Novella è scozzese, hence l’accento marcato delle sue battute in inglese. La nonna invece è italiana, per cui mostra giusto qua e là qualche inflessione acquisita dal marito. _Hen_ è un vezzeggiativo scozzese il cui corrispettivo italiano più vicino suppongo possa essere _cocca_ come viene usato in zona lagunare, ovvero una variante un po’ più desueta di _tesoro_ o _chicca_. _Shag_ è uno slang scozzese per _cicca_ (nel senso di sigaretta) ma si può riferire anche all’atto sessuale.  
> Also, c’è un motivo se Francesco pensa che _Ciao amore ciao_ sia di Dalida. Perché nel Marlena non c’è mai niente di lasciato al caso. Del tipo che la stazione dei carabinieri a cui si riferisce Francesco in questo capitolo è quella di Firenze in via di Peretola perché _sì_ , c’è una posizione precisa anche per le varie case del Marlenaverse. L’unica casa che fa eccezione è la villa di Jacopo ad Arezzo perché in realtà il modello è quello di Villa Taioli a Montecarlo e storicamente i Pazzi non avevano possedimenti ad Arezzo, ma l’incoerenza è dovuta a ragioni affettive della vostra sempre esimia autrice. There's method in her madness.  
>   
> Ultimo ma non ultimo, andate tutti a leggere il **[nuovo spin-off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339863)** di Fae e piangete insieme a me su quant'è bello e soprattutto su _GIULIANO_.


	2. Eri in mezzo a chi ti dice scegli (o troia o sposa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si sviluppa tutto nel giro di due giorni del maggio 1999.  
> Also, credo sia arrivato il momento di rivelarvi che immagino Nicolosa Degli Alessandri e Antonio Pazzi (i genitori di Guglielmo e Francesco) rispettivamente con i volti di Miranda Otto e David Wenham perché, honestly, non si può dare a Sean Bean un fratello pacifista e malcagato dal padre senza che l’hivemind delle Magnificers si metta a urlare _Faramiiir_!  
> Da lì ad accostargli Éowyn il passo era così breve che l’ho praticamente fatto da seduta.

Novella non ne può più. Francesco glielo legge in faccia ogni volta che il cellulare squilla e lei lo caccia in fondo allo zaino invece di rispondere, lo percepisce i pomeriggi in cui la riporta a casa e Novella finge di non stare male per il fatto che la madre non ci sia mai.

Quindi stavolta, quando suo zio parte per Arezzo come fa ogni anno in prossimità degli anniversari che riguardano la zia Maddalena, Francesco fa il solito patto con Yulia, la governante: per cinque giorni si occuperanno lui e Guglielmo di tenere in ordine la casa permettendole di prendersi una meritata vacanza, e lei in cambio non aprirà bocca con lo zio se dovesse vederli rientrare con persone che Jacopo sicuramente non approverebbe.

È un accordo che hanno stretto principalmente per il bene di Guglielmo, che dopo anni ancora continua a sorridere come uno scemo appena si fa il nome di Bianca Medici, ma adesso torna comodo anche a lui.

Francesco non teme che suo zio Jacopo possa avere da ridire su Novella, tuttavia se riuscisse a tenergliela lontana anche solo un giorno in più sarebbe meglio: Jacopo è una persona complicata con cui approcciarsi se non lo si conosce bene, e tra Francesco e Novella le cose sono ancora così vivide e belle – confortanti, per entrambi – che lui vuole che restino incontaminate ancora per un po’. Vuole godersi questo momento in cui lei gli vuole bene finché dura. Ha ancora paura che non sarà per sempre, che un giorno Novella si sveglierà, si renderà conto che stare vicino a Francesco è un casino, che i guai che ha da sé sono già abbastanza da sopportare senza aggiungerci anche i suoi, e se ne andrà come fanno tutti.

Sarebbe bello se almeno lei riuscisse a convincerla a restare. Con i suoi, Francesco non ha potuto farlo perché con il cancro non ci puoi ragionare, e con sua zia forse era una battaglia persa in partenza, ma con Novella… Novella è diversa. Lei lo sta a sentire.

Francesco va a prenderla alla stazione dell’autobus e si carica il suo borsone colorato sulla spalla anche mentre lei protesta che può portarlo da sola.

“Sicura che ai tuoi sta bene se dormi da me?”

“A mia mamma ho detto che andavo dalla Lu. È già successo che i suoi genitori andassero via per il fine settimana e lei ha paura a restare a casa da sola, quindi ero andata da lei.”

“E i tuoi nonni?”

“Loro lo sanno che sono da te. Nonna ci ha fatto i biscotti apposta. E sono nel borsone quindi stai attento o diventeranno briciole.”

“Ma sanno anche che mio zio non c’è?”

Novella si morde il labbro. “In verità ero tentata di non dirglielo, ma alla fine sì, sanno che siamo solo noi due e Guglielmo. Ma ormai ti conoscono e si fidano, mi hanno solo rifilato le solite tiritere. Sai, quelle che se devi fare qualcosa fallo con la testa, chiama se stai male, bla bla. Ah, comunque ti salutano.”

Francesco non è particolarmente stupito dal fatto che i nonni di Novella le abbiano offerto quegli avvertimenti smaliziati – alla fine a cena si è fermato già un paio di volte, e aveva ragione Novella: non era pronto per i racconti degli anni ’60 – quanto piuttosto dal dettaglio di cui lei lo informa sovrappensiero, come se fosse una cosa senza peso: si fidano.

Francesco non ricorda che qualcuno abbia mai riposto la propria fiducia in lui. Le aspettative, quelle sì: suo zio lo fa continuamente e persino Guglielmo, entrambi si aspettano costantemente _cose_ da lui, atteggiamenti, parole, risultati. Ma la fiducia è un’altra cosa. La fiducia non gliel’ha mai data nessuno, tanto meno offerta così su un piatto d’argento.

Novella saluta con la mano Yulia, affacciata a una delle finestre del primo piano dove abita, e si gira verso Francesco mentre lui cerca le chiavi del portone. “Sai, ho sempre pensato che la casa che hanno i miei in Giudecca fosse grande, ma ogni volta che vedo casa tua, _grande_ assume un altro significato. Non credevo neanche esistesse gente normale che ha la dependance in casa. È più una cosa da film di Natale dove la ragazza incontra il principe di un paese inventato e lui la porta in una magione sconfinata per incontrare la famiglia reale.”

Francesco fa scattare la serratura. “È casa di mio zio, non mia.”

“Ma ci vivi.”

“Sì, ci vivo. Però ci vivo e basta.”

Novella ammutolisce per un istante. Torna da lui con voce soffice: “Allora quale sarebbe casa tua?”

Francesco stringe le spalle e guarda il pavimento in marmo dell’entrata. Non riesce ad alzare gli occhi e sostenere lo sguardo di Novella anche se lo sente premergli contro la nuca come una fiamma che gli brucia i tendini del collo. “Non lo so. Forse dove abitavo da piccolo, quando c’erano ancora i miei.”

“Ci torni mai?”

“A volte. Jacopo non ha venduto la casa perché non voleva toglierci il ricordo. Probabile che un giorno se la prenda Guglielmo.”

“Perché non tu?”

Perché è una possibilità a cui non ha mai pensato. Quella casa non gli appartiene se non forse su qualche carta firmata conservata dal notaio. Quindi, a ben pensarci, non è casa sua. Neanche quella è sua.

Francesco si passa la mano sulla faccia e preme le dita contro le palpebre, cercando di cacciare via con la pressione dei polpastrelli il ricordo dell’ultima volta in cui ha varcato il cancello in ferro battuto, dell’altalena che ormai è stata mangiata dalla ruggine ed è ancora in piedi piantata nel terreno per puro miracolo. Sembrava l’oggetto scenografico di qualche film dell’orrore popolato da fantasmi, e Francesco non è sicuro se il suo ricordo di un pomeriggio in cui lui e Guglielmo si sono sfidati a chi arrivasse più in alto sia finto o reale: lui era basso da bambino, lo è stato fino alle medie quando poi nel giro di un’estate è diventato improvvisamente il più alto della classe, e la seduta di quell’altalena invece è alta. Gli sembra strano che una volta possa essere riuscito a sedercisi da solo. Forse uno dei suoi genitori ce l’aveva messo sopra, chi lo sa.

Francesco non ricorda. Non ricorda, non ricorda. Dannazione a lui, _non ricorda_.

“È mio fratello quello che ci entra ancora. A me basta tornare nel quartiere, magari entrare nel giardino, vedere se–” sospira e ingoia i pensieri prima che gli possano scappare di bocca– “niente. Non… non mi va davvero di rimetterci piede dentro, rivedere… non mi va.”

“Capito.” Novella gli prende la mano e gliela scosta dal viso. Gli sta sorridendo. “Ehi, ti rendi conto che non mi hai ancora baciata da che sono scesa dall’autobus? Potrei quasi offendermi.”

È bello che veda quando Francesco inizia a incespicare nei labirinti che ha in testa e gli offra sempre una via di uscita.

La sua bocca sa di sigarette e zucchero, e Francesco la solleva tra le proprie braccia mentre Novella gli ride sulle labbra tenendosi a lui e alle sue spalle. Non è leggera, perché per quanto sia snella ha i muscoli sulle gambe e nelle braccia, ma a Francesco piace stringerla e tirarla su come se fosse poco più pesante di una bambola, di una bambina. Lui la stringe e lei si tiene, e insieme si baciano come se non conoscessero cose che possono far loro male.

Novella gli mordicchia piano il labbro e si lascia andare a una risata sospirata prima di appoggiare la fronte su quella di Francesco. “Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

“Mi metti giù?”

“No.”

Novella scoppia a ridere, gli bacia la punta del naso. “Sai che se andiamo su abbiamo un letto su cui possiamo stare molto più comodi?”

“Okay, hai vinto.”

E il resto del pomeriggio scorre così, tra una corsa sulle scale, i lembi di una maglietta in cotone che Francesco solleva per baciarle l’ombelico, e il momento di strepiti concitati quando Guglielmo non ci pensa e apre la porta della camera cogliendo Novella in sola biancheria nell’atto di slacciare la cintura di Francesco. Per fortuna lei non è una che si imbarazza facilmente e quindi a parte la scarpa lanciata contro la porta che Guglielmo ha richiuso di tutta fretta, non ci sono disagi o silenzi pesanti quando si ricordano che sono le otto di sera e forse è anche il caso di mettersi ai fornelli e preparare da mangiare. Se proprio, sono Francesco e Guglielmo quelli che si sono visti passare la vita davanti agli occhi, e Francesco potrebbe pure meditare vendetta se non fosse che rendere a suo fratello pan per focaccia sarebbe una punizione più per se stesso che per Guglielmo. Inoltre, Francesco non ci tiene proprio a rischiare le ire di Bianca. Ci sarà un motivo se lei e Novella sembrano andare così d’accordo nonostante i lividi che si fanno a pallavolo.

C’è pace in casa, il silenzio che di solito aleggia quando rimangono solo Francesco e Guglielmo ad aggirarsi tra i piani è riempito dal sottofondo del televisore lasciato acceso su un film che non stanno guardando ma che fa da accompagnamento alle chiacchiere senza peso che si scambiano, e il turno dei piatti da lavare tocca a Guglielmo visto che Francesco e Novella si sono occupati del resto. Lei si è seduta sull’isola in marmo e li sta subissando di informazioni su una trilogia di film che Peter Jackson – _“Chi? Aspetta, quello di_ Splatters _?” “Speravo lo riconosceste come quello di_ Heavenly Creatures. _” “Mai sentito.” “Siete due animali.”_ – inizierà a girare in autunno, e prova anche convincerli a leggere il libro ma Francesco adesso ha capito di cosa stia parlando: ha visto i tomi consumati e ingialliti sopra al comodino di Novella, ha una vaga idea di quante pagine siano e quindi magari anche no, eh.

Va tutto a meraviglia finché non sono soli in camera e Novella lo aspetta seduta a bordo del letto con indosso una canotta e dei pantaloncini corti che lasciano intravedere le ginocchia che si è sbucciata durante gli ultimi allenamenti.

“Non chiudi a chiave?” gli chiede perplessa.

“Siamo solo noi e Guglielmo. Dubito che lui voglia ripetere l’esperienza di questo pomeriggio.”

“Oh. Giusto.”

A Francesco non piace la luce vacua che le legge negli occhi.

“Vuoi che chiuda a chiave?”

Novella scuote la testa e incrocia le braccia, accarezzandosi le spalle nude. “No, era solo una cosa stupida, non farci caso.”

Francesco dubita fortemente che ci sia qualcosa di stupido nel nervosismo che vede correrle lungo la pelle, ma Novella è come lui e le cose non le dice se si cerca di estrargliele. Bisogna aspettare che escano spontaneamente, trattarle come i tagli che ti fai con la carta e che non serve disinfettare ma devono solo guarire da soli.

C’è un attimo di titubanza quando tentano di capire che posizione prendere nel letto, e Novella continua a lanciare occhiate pensierose alla porta. Francesco si offre di nuovo di chiuderla ma a questo punto è diventata una sfida personale per lei, e si ostina a dirgli che non serve. Però accetta con sollievo quando Francesco le propone di dormire dalla parte del muro, dietro di lui che invece si stende sempre con la faccia rivolta verso la soglia. Gli fa ansia non poter controllare in direzione della porta, e anche se è vero quel che le ha detto, che ci sono solo loro in casa – nemmeno dalla dependance si può accedere all’abitazione padronale se non tramite gli ingressi esterni, e quelle porte sì che sono tutte chiuse a doppia mandata – sente il bisogno di frapporsi tra Novella e qualunque cosa possa entrare nella stanza, siano pure mostri che non esistono.

Una volta stesi sotto le lenzuola, Novella gli passa un braccio attorno al torace e infila una gamba tra le sue. È calda e gentile come quando si tiene a lui mentre Francesco la porta in giro con lo scooter, ma con meno vestiti addosso a dividerli riesce a essere ancora più morbida e accogliente, come un abbraccio che Francesco non sapeva di desiderare. È anche diverso da quando si spogliano e si assaggiano con la lingua e si scoprono con le mani, perché in quei momenti c’è sempre il cuore che batte troppo veloce e gli ormoni che gli intasano tre quarti dei pensieri, mentre così è solo una quiete corroborante che lo riempie lentamente.

Il respiro di Novella gli solletica la nuca mentre con le dita sottili gli accarezza il petto.

“Mia madre mi viene a svegliare quando non riesce a dormire perché pensa a mio padre o si sente sola. Dopo quell’improvvisata a gennaio mi ha tenuta sveglia fino alle cinque del mattino per quasi una settimana di fila. Alla fine stavo così male dalla stanchezza che mi è salita la febbre e non sono riuscita a finire un compito di diritto. Ho cominciato a chiudere la porta della mia camera a chiave perché la smettesse.”

Per un breve istante, Francesco si dimentica di respirare. Rimane tranquillo perché le mani di Novella su di lui sono tranquille, perché il suo respiro contro il collo è tranquillo e quindi lui non può essere da meno. Eppure dentro un angolo di cuore qualcosa si è inacidito e ha preso fuoco.

“Hai verifiche domani? Qualche interrogazione?”

“Mh? No.”

“Okay, allora tolgo la sveglia. Puoi dormire quanto vuoi.”

Francesco avrebbe un compito di storia per cui si è smazzato per tre giorni, ma chi se ne frega. Chi se ne frega, perché è così che si dovrebbe fare quando si vuole bene a qualcuno. Francesco magari non ha avuto tante persone che gli insegnassero come si fa ad amare, a prendersi cura di chi conta nella tua vita, ma certe cose dovrebbero venirti naturali, le dovresti intuire da solo quando smetti di essere bambino e capisci che l’universo non può sempre girarti attorno, a volte devi essere tu a metterti in piedi per correre lungo la sua elissi.

Novella ha un brivido. La sua mano si fa rigida e le dita si aggrappano ai lembi della maglietta di Francesco.

La sente trattenere un singulto corto e si preoccupa. “Novella?”

Fa per voltarsi ma lei lo tiene stretto, si avvinghia a lui per impedirgli di muoversi. “No, non girarti. Adesso mi passa.”

Gli dice così, ma intanto Francesco sente la strinatura delle lacrime nella sua voce, e infatti poco dopo arriva anche la scia bagnata che gli inumidisce lo scollo della maglietta mentre Novella preme il viso contro di lui e cerca di arginare il pianto.

Voleva aiutarla e invece ha solo fatto peggio.

“Mi dispiace. Non volevo–”

Novella geme una risata smorzata. “No, non è colpa tua. È che non… adesso me la faccio passare, non ti preoccupare. È stupido. È solo una cosa stupida,” continua a ripetergli.

Ma piangere non è una cosa da niente. Ci vuole impegno anche per quello, e Francesco lo sa perché è un’altra delle tante cose che ha dimenticato, disimparato, e adesso non riesce a lasciarsi andare alle lacrime nemmeno quando è solo e ne sentirebbe il bisogno.

Quello è un problema che neanche Jacopo ha, anche se l’unica volta che Francesco ha visto suo zio piangere è stato due mesi dopo il funerale, mentre cercava una vecchia rubrica nel cassetto dello studio e si è trovato in mano un elastico per capelli che poteva essere appartenuto solo a Maddalena. Lei li perdeva sempre, li spargeva in giro per la casa.

Francesco era rimasto impietrito a vedere suo zio stringere quell’elastico nel pugno e portarsi la mano chiusa al viso, come se aggrapparsi a quell’accessorio insignificante potesse aiutarlo a toccare di nuovo la zia, a sentirla vicina un’ultima volta. Alle prime lacrime calde Francesco aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a Jacopo, ma suo zio gli aveva urlato di andarsene e lui aveva obbedito di corsa, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé per permettergli di piangere senza la vergogna di altri testimoni.

Non è facile farsi vedere deboli dagli altri. Lo capisce. Dovrebbe essere concesso a tutti il diritto di soffrire con dignità.

Francesco prende la mano di Novella, le bacia le nocche una per una e poi passa alle dita. Non cerca di girarsi verso di lei, fa come gli è stato chiesto e non dice nulla, ma almeno così prova a farle comprendere che le è vicino e che non ha intenzione di ignorarla mentre sta male. Gli pare che già tante persone lo facciano, che Novella sia fin troppo abituata a piangere solo in silenzio e dietro a porte chiuse.

Lei geme non appena sente le labbra di Francesco contro la mano, soffoca un singhiozzo premendogli la bocca contro la spalla e si rannicchia ancor di più contro di lui, le ginocchia sbucciate che gli premono dietro le gambe, il seno e lo stomaco appiattiti addosso alla schiena di Francesco.

Lentamente, Novella si acquieta così come gli ha promesso, anche il corpo si rilassa e ora è solo appoggiata a lui, non più premuta come se cercasse di fondersi alla sua pelle e nascondersi così dentro di lui.

“Mi dispiace. Mi sa che non era così che te l’aspettavi questa notte,” cerca di scherzare.

Francesco continua a tenerle la mano e ad accarezzarle il palmo. “Non mi aspettavo niente di quello che intendi.”

“Nemmeno un po’?”

“No. Mi piacerebbe solo vederti più felice.”

E magari sapere di essere stato lui a farla stare così.

Novella sospira tremante e gli bacia il collo leggerissima, causandogli un brivido piacevole lungo la schiena. Nasconde il viso contro la spalla di Francesco e lui rimane in ascolto del suo respiro tenue che rallenta mano a mano che cede al sonno e si addormenta.

Sente ancora sulla pelle la traccia umida delle sue lacrime.

 

*

 

Guglielmo bussa alla porta di Francesco, stavolta senza entrare.

“Cecco, sono le sette e mezza, io vado. Se salti la prima ora, fai firmare la giustificazione a Yulia. La settimana scorsa Jacopo ti stava controllando il libretto e se falsifichi la sua firma ti becca.”

Francesco grugnisce un assenso poco convinto e si tira un lembo di lenzuola sopra alla testa. Cosa cazzo l’ha tolta a fare la sveglia se poi ci pensa suo fratello a disturbarlo. Però l’avviso di Guglielmo probabilmente gli salverà la vita: ormai Francesco sa imitare la calligrafia di Jacopo meglio di suo zio stesso, avrebbe sicuramente firmato al posto suo se suo fratello non l’avesse avvertito di non farlo.

Novella mugugna e gli sfrega il viso contro la schiena, stringendolo più forte. “Tuo zio è psicopatico. Controllare il libretto è da psicopatici.”

“Lo fanno in tanti. Torna a dormire, ce la fai?”

Lei conferma con un mormorio assonnato e in poco tempo effettivamente si riaddormenta. Francesco scivola con lei in un sonno pacifico, senza sogni che lo importunino, e quando si risveglia ore dopo si sente riposato come non mai ma troppo intontito dalla comodità del letto per fare pensieri completi.

Si muove con attenzione mentre scende dal letto per non disturbare Novella.

Caffè. Ha bisogno di caffè.

In cucina, mentre mangia cereali dalla scatola e attende che la moka gorgogli, Francesco ha la mezza idea di preparare un vassoio con la colazione e portarlo a Novella, ma ha anche la netta sensazione che lei alzerebbe le sopracciglia e gli riderebbe dietro perché va bene tutto ma un gesto del genere è così poco da lui che può solo farci una figura ridicola.

Forse già aver preparato la moka da due invece che quella singola è sufficiente, perché Novella arriva barcollando e sfregandosi gli occhi, attirata dal profumo del caffè caldo.

“Hai voglia di farne anche per me?”

Francesco corruga la fronte. “L’ho messo su per entrambi,” dice, e le indica le due tazzine che aveva già tirato fuori senza neanche pensarci, insieme anche alla zuccheriera perché a differenza sua Novella preferisce il caffè dolce.

Pensava fosse scontato, invece lei gli sorride e le si illuminano gli occhi persino dietro la patina di sonno che ancora le aleggia sul viso, come se Francesco avesse fatto qualcosa di speciale.

È solo un caffè per due.

Lo bevono seduti sulle sedie in vimini in terrazza, l’aria di maggio forse troppo fresca per uscire mezzi svestiti, ma i loro corpi conservano ancora il calore delle lenzuola e del letto.

Novella gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte con una mano, in bocca ha il cucchiaino con cui ha mescolato lo zucchero nella tazza. “Fra?” Ha le guance rosse e continua a giocherellare nervosamente con il cucchiaino. “So che hai detto che non ti aspettavi niente da ieri notte, ma se fosse, vorresti?”

Per un istante Francesco si chiede se non sia una domanda trabocchetto, se esista un modo giusto per replicare di cui non è a conoscenza perché la risposta gli sembra fin troppo scontata: _sì. Ovvio che sì._

Non sarà mai pronto per fare l’amore con lei perché ogni volta che fanno qualcosa in più, Francesco scopre di essere catastroficamente _non_ pronto, irrimediabilmente terrorizzato dal rischio di commettere un passo falso, tuttavia non si tira mai indietro perché la voglia di provare cose nuove con Novella è più grande del timore di non essere adeguato.

“Solo se tu te la senti.”

“Se non me la sentissi non mi arrischierei a chiederti se lo vuoi.”

Il cuore gli manca giusto un battito o due. Forse anche tre. “Quindi tu…”

Novella è più spregiudicata di lui. Francesco ha intuito da alcune parole e dalla quasi totale assenza di imbarazzo che lei non è alle primissime armi, e se da una parte la cosa lo turba perché neanche quindici anni gli sembrano presto per avere già dell’esperienza, dall’altra è un sollievo perché allora forse uno di loro due sa cosa stiano facendo.

“Ah-ha.”

E questo in verità è un guaio perché Francesco non l’aveva messo in conto. Gli sembrava impossibile che qualcosa potesse succedere già adesso, pensava fosse trascorso troppo poco tempo da quel primo bacio, dal pomeriggio senza le magliette ma con tutto il resto ancora indosso. Avrebbe dovuto mandare al diavolo il pudore e parlarne con suo fratello, Guglielmo probabilmente l’avrebbe saputo avvisare.

“Abbiamo un problema.”

“Ne abbiamo molti, primo fra tutti il fatto che non ti piacciano i Blind Guardian.”

Francesco scuote la testa e si passa una mano tra i capelli mentre continua a darsi dell’imbecille e dell’idiota. “Non ho preservativi. Non pensavo che–”

“Ce li ho io.”

“Davvero?”

Novella succhia il cucchiaino tra le labbra. “Vado a casa del mio ragazzo per cinque giorni e secondo te non vengo premunita? Ho dato per scontato che tu non li avresti comprati per non farmi sentire sotto pressione.” Scoppia a ridere e lo bacia sulla spalla. “Ma se proprio, mi sa che sono io che faccio pressioni a te, e tu sei il povero santo che sopporta.”

A quanto pare uno di loro due sa _davvero_ cosa stanno facendo. E Novella è sempre tre passi avanti, ormai Francesco dovrebbe essersi abituato. Ride con lei anche se con un certo imbarazzo perché per l’ennesima volta si è dimostrato il più ingenuo, ma poi la bacia e anche quella punta di vergogna passa.

“Non ho ancora trovato di che lamentarmi.”

Novella scavalca le sue gambe e gli si siede in braccio. Il suo sorriso è ancora più vivido del solito, Francesco oserebbe definirlo addirittura speranzoso. Ha la pelle d’oca lungo tutta la schiena e le gambe a causa della brezza fresca e lui la accarezza, le passa le mani sopra per riscaldarla. La bacia ancora, sulla lingua di entrambi il sapore del caffè, e lei si muove con i fianchi, lo circonda con le braccia, lo avvolge con i riccioli lunghi che lo riparano come una tenda che profuma di fragola e limone.

“Portami a letto,” gli sussurra sulle labbra baciandolo ancora, senza aspettare di ascoltare la sua risposta perché tanto sa già che è sì, sì adesso, sì domani, sì ogni volta che vuoi.

Francesco dovrebbe dirglielo che è innamorato. Dovrebbe dirle che quando si tocca pensa a lei e al suo rossetto sbavato dopo che si sono baciati a lungo, dovrebbe dirle che la sogna spesso, che ieri notte per la prima volta non ha avuto un sonno agitato, che da mesi quando gira in centro e vede le vetrine giudica le cose in base a ciò che a Novella potrebbe o non potrebbe piacere. Che ha capito che le piacciono i fiori e le piacciono le fiabe, e quindi le ha già comprato un libro sulle piante della mitologia anche se il suo compleanno sarà tra alcuni mesi, e intanto lo tiene nascosto dentro all’armadio sperando che nessuno lo scopra.

Dovrebbe dirle mille cose e invece continua solo a baciarla, ma almeno le prende la mano mentre tornano in camera sua, e se non altro riesce a sussurrarle quanto sia bella mentre lei si stende sul suo letto con solo gli slip ancora indosso. E davvero, non è facile dirlo con il cuore che gli è salito in gola e che palpita così furiosamente da dargli le vertigini. Non è facile, ma Novella è veramente troppo bella per restare zitti.

È bella, e dolce, lo bacia sul viso e lungo il collo mentre con le mani lo aiuta a finire di spogliarsi e poi lo tocca, gli spezza il respiro.

Stanno tremando entrambi quando arriva il momento di recuperare i preservativi dal fondo del borsone. Scartare la confezione e infilarlo è più semplice di quanto sperasse – Francesco non sa se sarebbe sopravvissuto all’imbarazzo di fare un casino proprio adesso – ma ha comunque bisogno di un momento per calmarsi e schiarirsi la mente prima di trovare il coraggio per cercare il suo posto tra le gambe di Novella.

Le bacia la fronte per prendere tempo, la accarezza sul ventre piatto e sul seno morbido perché gli piace sentirla sotto alle proprie mani e Novella inarca la schiena per venire incontro alle sue carezze.

“Francesco? Devo dirti una cosa.”

Ormai è talmente abituato ai suoi _“Fra”_  che sentire il suo nome per intero lo stranisce, lo rallenta nel suo percorso verso le cosce di Novella.

“Dimmi.”

Lei si morde un labbro, titubante. Gli accarezza una spalla in punta di dita, ma poi la mano scivola e Novella si porta il pugno chiuso sopra al cuore. “Non è la prima volta per me.”

“Lo so, l’avevo capito,” la rassicura. Francesco lascia andare un sospiro mozzo e confessa che “Io però non l’ho mai fatto. Tu sei la prima che…”

Novella fa quel che fa sempre quando lo vede nervoso: gli poggia la mano sulla guancia e non gli permette di perdersi nei suoi timori. È il suo gesto più tipico, magari perché si è accorta che Francesco per primo tende ad abbassare la testa e nascondere il viso quando qualcosa lo spaventa, e lei non lascia che debba essere sempre solo a proteggersi.

“Se avessi saputo che ti avrei conosciuto, avrei aspettato.”

E Francesco deve aver fatto qualcosa di molto buono in una vita passata per meritarsi di averla tra le braccia adesso, così nuda e felice e con la pelle pallida, così tranquilla all’idea di affidarsi a lui che invece non è neanche troppo sicuro di come muoversi per dimostrarle che non ha sbagliato a sceglierlo tra tutti gli altri.

Ma quegli _altri_ non importano più adesso perché Novella ha deciso che è proprio lui quello che voleva fin dall’inizio, quello giusto con cui condividere questo momento, e tutta la paura svanisce come non fosse altro che un mero alito di vento, una nube sottile e sfilacciata che non arriverà mai a coprire il sole.

Francesco abbassa le palpebre e si lascia guidare dall’istinto, dai brividi e dalle parole che lei gli sussurra all’orecchio, dal corpo di Novella che si muove con lui.

Quando trova il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi e scopre che Novella gli sta sorridendo tra i gemiti, capisce che alla fine si sono scelti _entrambi_ , che si sono trovati _a vicenda_.

E forse Francesco è qualcosa più che semplicemente innamorato.

 

*

 

In camera di Francesco c’è appesa una foto dei suoi genitori nel giorno del loro matrimonio, con Jacopo e Maddalena a fare da ala rispettivamente ad Antonio e Nicolosa. Ora non si vede benissimo perché il sole del primo pomeriggio riflette sul vetro e smorza quella parte dell’immagine, ma suo padre ha due macchie a forma di bacio su ogni guancia lasciategli chiaramente dalla mamma di Francesco, e un’altra nel colore viola del rossetto di zia Maddalena stampata sulla fronte.

Non ci sono altre fotografie né poster nel resto della stanza, Francesco tiene solo quella cornice lì appesa sopra alla scrivania, dritta davanti al letto, perché sono passati così tanti anni che certi giorni i visi di sua madre e di suo padre si fanno sfocati e confusi nella testa e la cosa lo terrorizza: ci sono già troppe cose che si è perso perché era troppo piccolo per sapere quanto sarebbe stato prezioso ricordarsele un giorno, quindi vuole iniziare la giornata potendo vedere i suoi genitori se sente il bisogno di cercarli. A volte alza il mento e li guarda negli occhi anche mentre sta facendo i compiti o intanto che si fuma una sigaretta di straforo, in piedi davanti alla finestra perché l’odore del tabacco che brucia non impregni la camera.

Si è dimenticato che timbro avesse la voce della mamma. Lei cantava sempre Dalida, i testi francesi più spesso di quelli italiani, ma nonostante Francesco si sia sforzato tante volte di riagguantare il ricordo e allacciarselo alle dita, proprio non riesce a tornargli in mente come suonasse quando lo faceva.

È per cercare di trattenere qualche pezzo di memoria nella testa che gli è andato bene mettersi a studiare francese alle superiori, seppure sia convinto che non gli servirà a niente nella vita: se un giorno dovesse ascoltare una frase, una conversazione, e anche solo una parola gli riportasse alla mente la voce di sua madre mentre cantava, allora sarà valsa la pena di aver dovuto recitare per la prof _“Lui, naguère si beau, qu’il est comique et laid! L’un agace son bec avec un brûle-gueule, l’autre mime, en boitant, l’infirme qui volait!”_ anche se sono i versi più brutti che Francesco abbia mai sopportato di leggere e tradurre, con tanto di rimproveri perché ha cannato la pronuncia corretta di _un_.

Stesi sul letto, Novella studia la foto dei suoi genitori mentre gli disegna con le dita cerchi leggeri sul petto. Francesco l’ha vista occhieggiarla anche le altre volte che è stata in camera sua ma non gli ha mai fatto domande, forse perché sapeva che non era ancora il momento. Oggi le cose sono un po’ cambiate.

“Quelli sono i tuoi, vero? Hai gli stessi occhi di tua mamma.”

Francesco scuote la testa e dissente con un mormorio gutturale. “Lei aveva gli occhi azzurri. Io e Guglielmo siamo gli unici della famiglia ad aver preso gli occhi scuri di nostro nonno.”

“No, non è per il colore: è come riflettono il sorriso. Se anche non le vedessi la bocca saprei che sta sorridendo. Capita anche a te.”

Francesco sbuffa, incredulo. “Non me l’ha mai detto nessuno.”

Lei lo prende in giro, ma senza cattiveria: “Per forza, tu non sorridi abbastanza spesso. Sei un musone!”

Novella gli fa notare di continuo che sorride poco. A volte gli tira le guance con le dita per costringerlo almeno a fingere di essere contento. Finisce sempre con lui che le bacia le mani e poi sorride per davvero.

È più facile essere felici in sua compagnia.

“L’altra donna chi è? Un’amica?”

“Quella è mia zia Maddalena. Era la moglie di mio zio Jacopo.”

“Ah, almeno lei ha avuto il coraggio di divorziare. Dici che se la faccio incontrare con mia madre ne esce qualcosa di buono?”

“No, non hanno divorziato, è morta alcuni anni fa.”

Non è piacevole ripensare a Maddalena e a come se ne sia andata, ma ormai è passato abbastanza tempo perché il ricordo non faccia più male. Adesso non è la sua mancanza a farlo soffrire, quanto piuttosto vederne i segni scavare ogni giorno cicatrici più profonde sul viso di suo zio.

Novella si copre la bocca, mortificata. “Oddio. Scusa non avevo idea che…”

Francesco si porta le mani dietro la testa e stringe le spalle. “Non potevi saperlo, non te ne ho mai parlato.”

“Avresti voglia di raccontarmelo?”

Non molta, in verità. Francesco non è neanche sicuro di sapere come fare a spiegarle, perché è vietato parlare di zia Maddalena in questa casa quindi lui e Guglielmo hanno imparato a tacerne il nome anche tra di loro per essere sicuri di non farselo mai sfuggire davanti a Jacopo che ha ancora tutti i vestiti di Maddalena appesi nell’armadio, che ha custodito le sue boccette di profumo dentro alla vetrinetta del bagno e a volte rimane a fissarle come se potessero svelargli segreti sconosciuti.

Però Novella ieri notte si è confidata con lui, ha avuto il coraggio di stringerglisi addosso e piangere sapendo che Francesco era la persona giusta per custodire quell’attimo di debolezza.

“Non c’è tanto da dire. È stata una cosa brutta che si sarebbe pure potuta evitare se l’avessero affrontata meglio.”

Francesco lo dice con un tocco di rabbia che gli batte appena dietro i denti, perché okay che ora il dolore è così slavato e pallido da poterci vedere attraverso, però c’è comunque una parte piccola e infantile di sé che non riesce a non sentirsi tradita. “Lei e mio zio hanno provato per anni ad avere figli, anche dopo aver preso in casa me e Guglielmo.”

Ed è normale, Francesco si dice: doversi occupare di due bambini non è che come averne di propri.

Razionalmente lo sa.

Razionalmente lo capisce che Maddalena e Jacopo desideravano mettere al mondo qualcuno in cui poi le persone avrebbero riconosciuto i loro occhi così come ha appena fatto Novella con lui e la foto di sua madre.

Ciò non toglie che quel pensiero fastidioso, quella vocina cattiva e crudele che mormora _“Non potevamo bastarvi Guglielmo e io come voi bastavate a noi?”_ non vuole proprio saperne di mettersi a tacere. “Ma non ci sono mai riusciti, e dopo l’ultimo che hanno perso mia zia è andata in crisi. Invece di cercare uno psicologo è andata in ritiro in un monastero su a Monticelli. Il mese dopo l’hanno trovata morta nella sua stanza. Le suore sapevano quanto fosse devota e quindi ci hanno fatto il favore di fingere che non si fosse suicidata, quindi l’abbiamo potuta seppellire comunque nella tomba di famiglia, ma lo sappiamo tutti com’è che è andata davvero.”

Novella gli riappoggia il palmo sul petto. Francesco spera non riesca a sentire come gli sia aumentato il battito.

“È per questo che ce l’hai con Guglielmo quando va in chiesa?”

“I miei ci credevano. Mia zia ci credeva. Prima che lei morisse, anche mio zio ci credeva. E guarda come è andata a finire. Se ci fosse davvero qualcuno che ascolta quando si prega, le cose sarebbero differenti. E se invece c’è, allora è chiaro che non gliene frega un cazzo.”

Novella si morde il labbro. Si sporge verso di lui finché con la fronte non gli sfiora la tempia e gli sussurra: “Ti voglio bene, Fra.”

Lui invece le vuole molto più che bene. Se le volesse solo bene sarebbe restato zitto, come ha fatto tante altre volte, come ha fatto con le maestre e i compagni di scuola che erano venuti ai funerali per mostrare una qualche solidarietà di classe che a Francesco aveva solo dato un gran fastidio perché tanto era solo un’empatia di apparenza e lui era abbastanza sveglio da capirlo anche a sei anni e poi di nuovo a sette e a undici.

Francesco stringe le spalle sforzandosi di farle un sorriso e gira il viso per baciarle la guancia. È più facile che risponderle a parole e spera che lei capisca lo stesso.

Novella si accoccola contro di lui. Sfrega il naso contro il suo collo e lo bacia appena sotto l’orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire. Francesco è particolarmente sensibile in quel punto e Novella è stata deliziata di scoprirlo.

“Tanto a noi Dio non serve,” gli dice. “Ci bastiamo da soli.”

Novella lo capisce sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fatto che per arrivare a casa di Jacopo dalla stazione degli autobus in Piazza della Libertà si debba passare per via Lorenzo il Magnifico è meravigliosamente ironico.  
> Per mantenere alta la tradizione di far sentire l’autrice vecchia: c’era un tempo in cui il registro elettronico non esisteva, e dunque saltare le lezioni era molto più semplice a patto che sapessi falsificare una firma sul libretto. Non so come facciano _i giovani d'oggi_ ma onestamente li compatisco.  
>  _Non ho i preservativi perché anche se siamo soli in casa e con il letto a disposizione pensavo ci saremmo solo fatti le coccole_ è un episodio quasi tratto da una storia vera. Dico _quasi_ perché la Vostra Amata Autrice non permise al suo amico di presentarsi dalla tizia privo delle dovute precauzioni. Per fortuna, aggiungerei.  
> I versi in francese a cui ripensa Francesco sono l'inizio dell’ _Albatros_ di Charles Baudelaire. Di solito evito di far coincidere le mie opinioni con quelle dei personaggi di cui scrivo, ma quella poesia è talmente brutta che mi fece credere per tutti gli anni delle medie e di metà superiori che Baudelaire facesse schifo. Poi mi venne la fortunata idea di provare a leggere altra roba dei _Fiori del Male_ ed ecco come finii a scrivere la tesina di maturità sul Decadentismo (anche se Baudelaire tecnicamente fa ancora parte del filone Romantico o tuttalpiù pre-Decadente ma non vogliamo perderci in disquisizioni sulla poesia francese adesso, giusto?) e a dare una parte dell’esame di letteratura francese 2 su Baudelaire.


	3. Eri dietro a una paura (che non lasci mai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo si svolge tra settembre 1999, febbraio 2000 e maggio 2000.  
> Per favore, fate attenzione ai tag: oltre a _family issues_ ho ufficialmente taggato la presenza di _abusive parents_. Penso possiate immaginare tutti a chi mi riferisco anche se è una figura genitoriale più che un genitore propriamente detto.

Il segreto è che tra loro due non è Francesco quello chiuso.

È Novella quella di cui nessuno sa nulla, la persona sempre pronta ad ascoltare ma mai a parlare. Bianca non sa che i genitori di Novella si stanno separando, Lucrezia non ha idea di chi fosse l’uomo all’uscita di scuola nove mesi fa. Non sanno che il fidanzato che Novella aveva a Venezia era di tre anni più grande e che lei lo ha lasciato con un messaggio telegrafico mentre era in treno per Firenze.

C’è solo Francesco che sa che il suo personaggio preferito è Lúthien, non Éowyn come sarebbe più facile presumere – Francesco adesso sa anche chi siano Éowyn e Lúthien perché durante l’estate ha ceduto e si è letto prima _Il Signore degli Anelli_ e poi pure _Il Silmarillion._ Ora si è appassionato ed è passato a _Lo Hobbit_ anche se Novella gli ha detto che leggere quello è puro masochismo – che da bambina suo nonno Graeham le raccontava le leggende di Robin Hood e per questo si è interessata all’arco nudo, che ha la fobia degli specchi ma solo quando è notte, che dopo la morte del terranova dei suoi nonni di Venezia ha pianto per anni ogni volta che incrociava un cane della stessa razza. Francesco sa che ci mette fin troppo poco ad affezionarsi alle persone ed è per questo che tiene chiunque a distanza di sicurezza eccetto lui.

Tra loro due, Novella è quella che tiene d’occhio tutto da lontano e ha imparato a mantenere il controllo, a studiare le emozioni e tenerle a freno. Francesco è quello che si lascia andare al tumulto che ha in testa per la maggior parte del tempo, e si perde in una goccia prima ancora di accorgersi che c’è qualcosa in fondo al bicchiere.

Insieme riescono quasi a fare un essere umano funzionante. Divisi sono una mente a cui scricchiola il cuore e un cuore che non sa scendere a patti con i propri pensieri.

Sarà anche per questo che Novella torna da Venezia sfinita, dopo aver passato una settimana con suo padre che a quanto pare sentiva davvero la mancanza della figlia e _“Ti prego, solo una settimana, non di più. Manchi a tutti, anche i nonni mi chiedono sempre di te”_ : non c’era Francesco a farle da spalla.

Lui è stato con il cellulare straordinariamente sempre sottomano per l’intera settimana, pronto a rispondere a messaggi e telefonate se lei lo avesse cercato. Ma Novella non l’ha fatto, ha cercato di sopportare tutto da sola, e adesso è troppo pallida e stanca considerato che è estate e la scuola non è ancora ricominciata.

Invece che prendersela con lei perché all’ultima partita ha giocato obbiettivamente male – ma era un’amichevole e forse anche per questo non c’è risentimento – le sue compagne di squadra la convincono ad andare insieme in un locale poco fuori Firenze. Non è esattamente una discoteca, ma passano musica recente e ritmata, ci sono divanetti e tavoli tutto attorno a una pista, e soprattutto ai baristi e ai proprietari non interessa un cazzo di cosa gli avventori vogliano fare del loro fegato.

Ci sono anche amici esterni e fidanzati, e dunque Novella ha preteso che Francesco venisse con lei. Tra le preghiere sue e di Guglielmo – che non ha ancora visto Bianca da che lui e Francesco sono tornati da Dublino – Novella e suo fratello l’hanno fregato a dovere, e l’unica cosa che lo consola è che quando dalle casse parte una canzone dei Lunapop, anche Novella si attacca al bicchiere di vodka lemon e lo butta giù a occhi sbarrati come fosse poco più forte dell’acqua.

È la prima volta che Francesco arriva a vedere Novella relativamente ubriaca, e l’evento in sé dovrebbe far ridere: l’idea delle sue amiche era proprio riempirla d’alcool e musica commerciale per risollevarle l’umore, perché hanno capito che qualcosa non va sebbene non sappiano esattamente cosa. Invece pare che Novella sia una di quelle persone sfortunate a cui prende la sbornia triste, e al quarto bicchiere chiaramente non le importa più niente della musica brutta ma è talmente infelice che guardarla fa male all’anima.

Francesco le sfila di mano il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno e le passa un braccio attorno alla vita per accompagnarla fuori a fumarsi una sigaretta e prendere un po’ d’aria. È contento di aver orchestrato piani fasulli con suo zio per far sì che Guglielmo uscisse con l’auto di Jacopo mentre Francesco era già in giro con lo scooter. Almeno suo fratello potrà restare fuori con Bianca mentre Francesco si occupa della sua ragazza. Probabilmente non lo rivedranno fino al mattino.

Quando arrivano a casa le luci all’interno sono tutte spente, il che vuol dire che suo zio è fortunatamente a letto e non scoprirà Novella e Francesco barcollare su per le scale. Lei ha già vomitato due volte lungo la strada e sembra essersi ripresa quasi del tutto. Nel tempo che le serve a lavarsi e infilare la maglia e gli shorts che usa per dormire ormai è solo leggermente brilla e intontita dalla nausea piuttosto che dall’alcol.

Francesco sale sulla terrazza del secondo piano, quello rimasto pressoché inutilizzato perché è occupato da camere per ospiti che non li visitano, che originariamente avrebbero dovuto essere le stanze di cugini che Francesco non ha avuto la fortuna di conoscere o tantomeno avere.

È una terrazza spoglia, enorme, con i parapetti alti in pietra bianca che corrono lungo i tre quarti della casa che non danno sulla strada ma solo sulla veduta maestosa e gremita di Firenze. Sotto di loro, nella porzione di chiostro lastricato, sono parcheggiate le auto delle persone che abitano nei due palazzi di fianco e che Francesco conosce solo di vista. L’auto di Jacopo manca. Guglielmo è ancora fuori a godersi la notte con Bianca finché hanno il cielo nero a permettergli di stare insieme.

C’è un abbozzo di mobili da esterno sulla terrazza, due divanetti e tre sedie sistemate attorno a un tavolo basso e lungo, il legno di cui sono fatti scricchiola perché nessuno si cura mai di mettere i pezzi al riparo dalle intemperie. Prima o poi Jacopo si ricorderà di buttarli e forse ne prenderà di nuovi. Non è detto. Questa terrazza gli piaceva più perché poteva permettersela che perché gli interessasse godersela.

Francesco sta fumando una sigaretta pacifica con i piedi appoggiati al tavolino quando Novella arriva e gli si siede di fianco. Tira una brezza leggerissima, ma sono refoli di aria calda e carica dell’odore di inizio settembre, di smog e rugiada che inizia a lacrimare sopra a foglie e steli d’erba, di pozzanghere che evaporano ai lati delle strade.

“Ti senti meglio?”

“Non lasciarmi mai più bere così tanto.”

“Quindi non stai meglio.”

Novella geme e si massaggia le tempie. “Mi fa schifo tutto. La vodka. Il mondo. Tutto.”

“Sei ancora ubriaca, eh?”

“No. Forse. Ho sonno,” biascica lei con voce lamentosa mentre si stringe al suo fianco. Francesco le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e le allunga il pacchetto di sigarette.

“Prendi qua. Tra poco andiamo a dormire.”

Novella si accende la sigaretta e tira su le gambe, distesa per metà su di lui e per metà sul divanetto. Aspira una boccata a occhi chiusi e sospira, accoccolandosi con un mugugno stanco contro di lui.

Se Francesco avesse mai avuto gatti, Novella gliene ricorderebbe uno adesso.

“Lo sai cosa siamo noi, Fra? Siamo mostri con il freddo nel cuore. Ma va bene finché siamo noi, perché almeno tra mostri ci si capisce.”

Lui le accarezza la spalla e le bacia i capelli. “Tu non sei un mostro.”

“Sì che lo sono. Da due come i miei poteva solo uscire un mostro di quelli che sarebbero dovuti rimanere sotto al letto per sempre. Ma almeno ho trovato te, e a te non faccio paura. Io ho le zanne e tu gli artigli, e insieme possiamo difenderci da tutti.”

Novella è quanto di più lontano da un mostro Francesco possa concepire. È vero che i suoi sono due scellerati, e Francesco si è trattenuto più volte dal spararglielo in faccia, ma lei non ha niente a che spartire con loro. Nemmeno d’aspetto gli somiglia: sembra aver preso tutto dai nonni che ama tanto; non solo il carattere ma anche il naso e le mani e i riccioli ramati. Dovesse mai andare in Scozia, la scambierebbero per una del posto.

Però è vero che Novella ha le zanne. Addenta e sbrana chiunque provi a ringhiarle contro, se li mangia vivi quelli che pensano di poter avere la meglio su di lei. Forse un giorno lo farà anche con i suoi genitori: si girerà e scoprirà i denti per sputar loro dietro tutto quello che le stanno facendo passare.

E Francesco ha tanta rabbia nelle mani. La rabbia e la paura per ciò che non riesce a fare e ciò che dovrebbe fare, l’istinto di picchiare e spezzare le cose nocive.

Ci sono volte in cui vorrebbe prendere a pugni suo zio.

Vorrebbe fargli capire a cazzotti che _basta, ti prego, lasciami respirare, lasciaci stare_ , visto che le parole non sembrano attecchire su di lui. Ma non si può fare, e quindi quando Francesco ha le nocche spellate è perché se l’è presa con il muro di camera sua o con i mattoni rossi del camino su cui le macchie di sangue non si possono notare.

Non è colpa di suo zio se lui non si riesce a spiegare.

È Francesco l’unico mostro su questa terrazza, ma è vero anche che lui e Novella si capiscono, si somigliano. Si difendono a vicenda.

“Non ci toccano finché stiamo insieme.”

Novella annuisce, nasconde uno sbadiglio nella mano. “Non ci toccano. Se provano a farci male, li cacciamo via tutti e non abbiamo problemi.” Alza gli occhi verso il cielo. “Si vedono un sacco di stelle stasera.”

“Il temporale di ieri ha pulito l’aria.”

“Mi piacciono le stelle. Volevo imparare a riconoscerle ma nonna dice che ho già poco orientamento quando guardo per terra, col naso insù posso solo peggiorare.”

Francesco tenta di strozzare una risata, fallendo miseramente. “Nah, non è difficile. Basta cominciare individuando il Grande Carro. Una volta che hai trovato quello, le altre vengono da sé.”

“Tu le sai riconoscere?”

“Abbastanza. Guarda, vedi quelle sette stelle che sembrano una carretta?”

Novella fa un verso d’assenso più assonnato che lucido ma Francesco lo ritiene sufficiente. “Bene, se segui quelle due in verticale e vai avanti, trovi la Stella Polare. È lei la più importante, quella che si usava per ritrovare la via di casa. L’hai vista? Ecco, se invece guardi in orizzontale e prosegui per di là, incontri Castore e Polluce.”

“I Gemelli. Io ho l’ascendente in Gemelli.”

Francesco si tappa la bocca con la mano per celare un’altra risata e le dà ragione. Continua a elencarle le costellazioni che vede, quelle più famose, e Novella annuisce e risponde sempre più lentamente, sempre più a bassa voce, cullata da Francesco che va avanti a parlarle anche se lei si sta addormentando, perché spiegare le stelle è un esercizio che gli piace, che lo tranquillizza, e Novella sembra apprezzare il suono della sua voce.

Gli si addormenta addosso, con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e le braccia di Francesco che la sostengono, la proteggono. Si addormenta e Francesco sorride, perché in queste condizioni ha il coraggio di abbassare lo sguardo dalle stelle a lei e sussurrarle all’orecchio parole che se fosse sveglia non direbbe ancora perché sa che è troppo presto per pronunciarle.

“ _Ti amo._ ”

La ama più di quanto pensava si potesse amare. La ama che gli scoppia il cuore, che gli gira la testa e a volte la gola fa male dal bisogno di dirglielo, di sussurrarglielo o urlarglielo, non importa come purché lo senta.

Ma va bene, Francesco si trattiene, perché c’è tempo e stanno assieme, e finché stanno insieme non ci sono problemi. O così pensano.

Sono due ingenui. Due immaturi. I problemi arrivano lo stesso, perché a settembre inizia il nuovo anno scolastico e Novella riconosce immediatamente il fratello più piccolo di Bianca davanti al cancello di scuola. Lascia la mano di Francesco e corre ad abbracciare il ragazzo biondo che sta tenendo lo zaino nuovo e ancora immacolato su una spalla sola.

“Giuliano! Cos’è, hai deciso di unirti anche tu all’inferno del Polo?”

Che poi il vero problema non è Giuliano.

Il problema non è neanche Novella, né il moto di gelosia acida che gorgoglia per giorni nello stomaco di Francesco prima di capire che lei non ha alcun interesse per Giuliano, o almeno non del tipo che dovrebbe angustiare Francesco, e viceversa.

Il vero problema è Francesco stesso. Francesco che non è abituato alla gente che gli sorride spontaneamente, che promette con uno sguardo di prenderti in giro solo in faccia, quando potrai difenderti, invece di aspettare che tu abbia voltato le spalle e non possa preparati alla pugnalata in mezzo alle scapole.

Di tutte le persone che Francesco conosce, c’è solo Novella così nella sua vita. E adesso c’è anche Giuliano.

E insieme a Giuliano – anche se Francesco ancora non lo immagina – arriverà anche Lorenzo, e non importa se mancano ancora un paio d’anni al loro incontro, la quiete serena a cui Francesco si era abituato spaventosamente in fretta ormai si è dissolta dentro alla fiammella scoppiettante di un accendino.

Arrivano i problemi. Arrivano questi due mostri che però sembrano tutt’altro, che sono diversi da lui e sono diversi anche da Novella, e Francesco non sa se debba combatterli o allearcisi. Sembrano angeli, sembrano astri del cielo che brandiscono spade fiammeggianti forgiate per fare a pezzi quelli come Francesco, per seppellirli.

Se Francesco dovesse ascoltare Guglielmo, non ci sarebbe niente da temere. Se dovesse ascoltare suo zio, dovrebbe caricarli a testa bassa e battere finché non cadono a terra morti. Se dovesse ascoltare se stesso, Francesco sarebbe totalmente perso, perché il sorriso di Giuliano è giovane e feroce, i suoi occhi fin troppo chiari, ma c’è qualcosa di familiare in lui che attira Francesco come una falena verso la luce.

Peccato che le falene muoiano quando arrivano a destinazione.

Novella ci prova a dirglielo: _“Non avere paura, guarda che sono come noi. Giuliano… Giuliano è un altro come noi,”_ ma per la prima volta da che la conosce, Francesco fatica a crederle.

Forse l’unico mostro tra loro – la nota stonata, il dettaglio brutto del gruppo – è lui, e sono gli altri a doversene ancora accorgere.

 

*

 

Dire che a Novella non piaccia Jacopo non rende quanto catastrofica sia veramente la situazione. È più corretto dire che lo odia.

Francesco non si era fatto grandi illusioni a riguardo, ma sperava che per amor suo lei potesse almeno tollerare quest’ultimo frammento di famiglia che gli è rimasto.

Ha provato a far capire a Novella che suo zio è un uomo difficile, è vero, ma non è senza cuore. È un uomo solo, è un uomo disperato, perché amava sua moglie e amava i figli che non sono riusciti ad avere, e perderli tutti uno dopo l’altro dopo aver perso anche i genitori ed entrambi i fratelli l’ha reso più freddo e duro di quanto abbia mai voluto essere.

Ma Novella questo non lo vede. O forse lo vede ma non le basta, perché per lei certi trascorsi non sono una giustificazione adeguata al livido scuro con cui Francesco è arrivato a lezione l’anno scorso, o al fatto che Guglielmo possa vedere Bianca solo di nascosto. E no, non le importa nemmeno che pure i genitori di Bianca stiano facendo il diavolo a quattro perché lei e Guglielmo non si incontrino fuori da scuola: due colpe pari si sommano, non si annullano. E forse su questo Francesco è disposto a darle ragione.

Ma c’è un momento, un giorno preciso, in cui Francesco perde qualsiasi speranza che Novella possa mai accettare l’esistenza di Jacopo nella sua famiglia – una famiglia di cui, se Novella fosse sincera con se stessa, fa ormai parte anche lei.

È un sabato sera, Francesco e Novella sono tornati dal cinema e lei dovrebbe restare a dormire – in teoria in una delle famose stanze per gli ospiti dell’ultimo piano, in pratica suo zio ha sogghignato furbamente quando hanno provato almeno a fingere che Novella non avrebbe passato la notte in camera con Francesco.

Vengono accolti dagli sbraiti di Jacopo che sta ingiuriando al telefono un socio o più probabilmente un dipendente. E questo in verità non è neanche troppo inusuale perché Jacopo si porta sempre il lavoro a casa, passa più notti sveglio nel suo studio che in camera a dormire, ma se arriva a chiamare gente nel fine settimana difficilmente è per ragioni felici. È anche normale che dopo una telefonata particolarmente astiosa si sfoghi con i suoi nipoti, scagliando insulti in direzione di chi l’ha contrariato, ruggendo parole pesanti che magari non pensa davvero ma che servono a farlo sbollire prima. Francesco e Guglielmo non ci danno neanche più peso, annuiscono ed emettono cenni d’assenso sporadici per fargli credere che lo stiano ascoltando e che abbia tutti i motivi del mondo per essere infuriato.

Ma Novella non ci è abituata. Mano a mano che Jacopo racconta loro della telefonata e ricomincia ad alzare i toni, Francesco la vede farsi sempre più piccola e pallida, e lui le stringe la mano per rassicurarla mentre suo zio si passa una mano tra i capelli e minaccia di licenziare in tronco il responsabile dell’oreficeria che hanno a Volterra. Perché è un coglione, perché si è fatto soffiare il migliore dei loro incastonatori da un laboratorio di Roma, perché comunque è un frocio del cazzo buono solo a leccare culi e non sono neanche i culi giusti altrimenti non si sarebbero mai trovati in questa situazione.

Alla fine Jacopo si calma come succede sempre, un pallone sgonfiato dell’aria e dell’aggressività. Rimane solo un uomo con le occhiaie profonde e più rughe di quante ne chiamerebbero i suoi anni. Arriva persino a chiedere loro come sia stato il film prima di bersi un caffè d’orzo – il dottore gli ha vietato categoricamente di assumere caffeina e grazie a Dio Jacopo gli ha dato retta – e augurare loro la buonanotte.

Novella sta tremando. Se per lo shock o per la rabbia, Francesco non saprebbe dirlo con certezza: Novella non reagisce bene alle persone che alzano la voce e quindi potrebbero essere stati i toni di suo zio a turbarla, ma lei reagisce anche peggio a certi tipi di battute e suo zio non ci è certo andato leggero con le offese.

“Non ci pensare. Fa sempre così quando è nervoso, ma sono tutte parole. Quel tizio sta facendo casini da mesi, che sia gay o meno non c’entra.”

Novella gli lancia un’occhiata gelida che lo fa trasalire. “Questo non dà a tuo zio il diritto di insultarlo.”

“Sono solo parole. Non ci crede neanche lui.”

“Quindi se avessi amici gay ti fideresti a presentarglieli?”

“Non gli presento mai nessuno. Tu sei la prima.”

“E davvero non vedi come questo sia anche peggio?”

Ma no, alla fine è Francesco che non hai mai tenuto a qualcuno così tanto da volerlo portare a casa. Lui ci tiene ai propri spazi, sono _suoi_ , non ha mai desiderato che altre persone li invadessero. È giusto Novella l’unica con cui gli piace condividerli, come gli piace anche che lei faccia lo stesso con lui.

Novella rimane taciturna persino mentre salgono in camera. Solo guardandola, Francesco decide di chiudere la porta a chiave e lei si rilassa impercettibilmente. Si siede sul letto con lei e la abbraccia finché Novella non decide di scrollarsi di dosso l’inquietudine e lo bacia.

Lo fanno con le luci ancora accese, gettano i vestiti sul pavimento e si stendono sopra alle coperte, troppo veloci e agitati per accorgersi di quanto faccia freddo nella stanza, ma quando è tutto finito e Novella sta ancora ansimando, è Francesco il primo a rabbrividire ed alzarsi per riparare entrambi sotto il piumino.

“Fra? Quella come te la sei fatta?”

“ _Quella_ cosa?”

Novella gli appoggia due dita sotto alla scapola e Francesco sobbalza.

Di tante sere, vorrebbe che Novella non se ne fosse accorta proprio in questa quando è già sul piede di guerra.

“È rimasta da una volta che le ho prese.” Non serve dire da chi. “Non voleva farmi male però. È stata colpa mia che non me l’aspettavo e sono andato a sbattere contro un vetro. Ma guarda che me lo meritavo. Non sono mai stato uno tranquillo e quel giorno mio zio era già incazzato per i fatti suoi, io avrei dovuto darmi una calmata e lasciarlo stare. Alla fine quando sono caduto era più spaventato lui di me.”

Novella non commenta. Almeno, non a parole. Lo attira a sé e lo abbraccia stretto, gli bacia la spalla e non lo lascia andare.

È da questa sua reazione silenziosa, fatta solo di gesti sottili ma importanti, che Francesco inizia a sospettare per la prima volta che forse ci sia qualcosa che non vada nella scheggia di famiglia che gli è rimasta.

Ma non può permettersi di pensarci. Ha ancora così poco nelle mani che quel che ha se lo deve far bastare, non può concedersi di scartarlo solo perché i bordi non sono tutti perfetti.

Quindi Francesco non ci pensa, almeno non fino alla mattina dopo, quando ormai Novella è di nuovo dai nonni – sua madre, come al solito, non c’era. Francesco l’ha intravista solo alcune volte e non sa nemmeno se sarebbe in grado di riconoscerla se dovesse mai incrociarla per strada – e Guglielmo è via con loro cugino Renato.

Jacopo è in salotto che guarda una partita di basket alla televisione – ha cominciato a seguire i campionati per capirne di più quando il mister gli fa i complimenti per come gioca Francesco anche le volte in cui non fa canestri – e lo chiama: “Vieni qui, Francesco. Dobbiamo parlare.”

L’annuncio in sé non è preoccupante. I _dobbiamo parlare_ di Jacopo possono essere scatenati da ragioni molteplici, un compito andato male – e non può essere questo il caso, perché quel 7 in storia a Francesco sembra un voto più che dignitoso considerato che la rivoluzione russa è costellata di nomi impossibili da ricordare – o il motorino che va fatto revisionare quindi fatti accompagnare da tuo fratello ché poi col meccanico ci parlo io.

“Quella ragazza con cui esci… Novella, dico bene? Non mi sembra adatta a te, Francesco. Non mi piace.”

La disapprovazione di suo zio purtroppo non arriva come una vera sorpresa. Novella sarebbe dovuta piacergli, sulla carta: figlia di un banchiere con beni sparsi per mezzo Veneto, una famiglia istruita da parte di entrambi i genitori, lei stessa istruita e intelligente. Ma Novella è anche caparbia e intraprendente, se qualcuno prova a metterle davanti un ostacolo, invece che aggirarlo lei preferisce abbatterlo a sassate, e a Jacopo non piacciono le persone così, con personalità forti quanto la sua. Con opinioni diverse dalle sue.

Francesco e Guglielmo hanno imparato presto a chinare la testa davanti a quel che lo zio proclama anche se non sono d’accordo, perché tanto cercare di far cambiare idea a Jacopo è come pretendere che il sole sorga ad ovest solo perché glielo si è chiesto con cortesia e convinzione, e Novella ha fatto a Francesco l’immenso favore di non interferire mai con le sparate di suo zio e fingere che certi discorsi sul ruolo delle donne, sugli stranieri, sulla gente _altra_ non la disturbino, ma solo un cieco non noterebbe come illividisce ogni volta che Jacopo se ne esce con una delle sue.

“Io sto bene con lei. Ormai anche la sua famiglia mi conosce.”

“Ma non è seria, Francesco, ha troppi grilli per la testa. Ho fatto caso alle persone con cui gira, brutte compagnie, pezzenti e arrivisti. Lo sai che frequenta anche i figli dei Medici?”

“Sì. Il minore–” Giuliano. Non è _“il minore”_ , è _“Giuliano”_. Giuliano con i capelli spettinati e gli occhi azzurri e– “viene al Polo anche lui.”

“Sono gente da cui devi stare alla larga, Francesco. Sia tu che quella ragazza. Faresti bene ad avvisarla.”

“Mi dispiace, zio, ma non ho intenzione di dirle chi frequentare. È libera di avere gli amici che vuole.”

A prescindere dal fatto che Novella gli staccherebbe le palle se Francesco provasse a dirle che fare. Non sono comunque affari suoi. Potrebbe arrivare a dirle qualcosa se la vedesse girare con gente che è davvero nociva, ma Lucrezia sembra innocua seppure con i piedi poco piantati per terra, e Bianca e Giuliano piacciono pure a Francesco – nel caso di Giuliano è più un fatto di tollerarlo, ma è appena uscito dalle medie, che cosa ci si può aspettare? È ancora un ragazzino.

Chi dovrebbero essere le altre compagnie, i compagni di classe e le amiche della pallavolo? Come fa suo zio a giudicare delle persone che non può sicuramente conoscere e che comunque sono solo gente normale, magari con i loro difetti e i loro pregi, ma nulla di epocale?

Jacopo sospira amaramente e scuote la testa. Si alza dal divano e viene a poggiare una mano paterna sulla spalla di Francesco.

“Lei è una cattiva influenza. Non mi sta bene che vi frequentiate.”

Francesco si irrigidisce.

È solo un’impressione sua o fa improvvisamente freddo? Gli stanno tremando le mani. Non è normale che gli tremino le mani. Prima stava bene.

“Vorresti che la lasciassi?”

“Sì. Non posso permetterti di andare in giro con una del genere.”

Francesco fa un passo indietro e la mano di Jacopo scivola via dalla sua spalla, ricade lungo il fianco di suo zio.

“No. No, non esiste.”

“Francesco, adesso non lo puoi capire perché sei troppo giovane, ma è per il tuo bene. Vedrai, ce ne sono tante in giro, ne troverai un’altra.”

“Allora tu trovati un altro nipote perché piuttosto che lasciare lei, me ne vado.”

Lo schiaffo che gli arriva in faccia brucia.

Brucia, eppure non fa poi così male, perché Francesco sta pensando a Novella che ieri notte l’ha tenuto stretto e ha continuato a tenere la mano premuta su quella piccola cicatrice finché non si è addormentata.

Lei non tollererebbe mai che qualcuno facesse del male a Francesco, nemmeno per errore.

Quindi lo schiaffo brucia, ma rimanere zitto anche stavolta e non difenderla avrebbe bruciato ancora di più.

Suo zio è livido in faccia e con gli occhi spalancati. Digrigna i denti come se stesse per ringhiare. “Non ti azzardare mai più. Siamo una famiglia, e la famiglia non si tradisce.”

“Se fossimo davvero una famiglia non mi chiederesti di rinunciare alla persona che amo.”

 

*

 

Francesco si aspettava che Jacopo gli vietasse di rivedere Novella – non che sarebbe servito a qualcosa, perché come si è rifiutato di cedere alcuni mesi fa, ancora adesso non permetterebbe che il volere di suo zio si frapponesse tra lui e Novella – invece suo zio è diventato straordinariamente accomodante a riguardo.

Novella continua ad andare e venire per casa, ignara della discussione avvenuta tra Francesco e suo zio. Le prime volte in cui si è fermata a cena dopo quel litigio, Jacopo si è barricato dietro a un silenzio cupo, lasciando che fossero solo i ragazzi a portare avanti la conversazione a tavola, e Francesco si è agitato a tal punto da non riuscire a mangiare perché non è mai una buona cosa quando suo zio rimane zitto. È molto peggio di quando urla perché se sta urlando allora non sta pensando, ma se è in silenzio allora sta preparando schemi nella sua testa che di solito non portano mai a nulla di buono.

Dopo la terza volta, Jacopo ha preso a farsi portare la cena direttamente nel proprio studio invece che sedersi a tavola con loro. Francesco ha continuato a deglutire il cibo a fatica, ora a causa dei sensi di colpa: gli sembra di star sfrattando suo zio dalla sua stessa casa, di costringerlo a rinchiudersi in un angolo, e tutto perché lui è così egoista da non voler rinunciare alla propria ragazza.

Jacopo lo sta lasciando libero e Francesco per tutta risposta lo forza ad accogliere sotto il proprio tetto qualcuno che non approva.

E c’è una cosa di cui Francesco inizialmente non si era accorto e che Guglielmo e Yulia hanno dovuto riferirgli prima che se ne rendesse conto anche di suo: Novella continua a mordersi la lingua quando lei e Jacopo si incontrano, e non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che lo stia facendo solo per Francesco, perché non vuole fargli pesare quanto lei veramente detesti suo zio; ma non appena lui distoglie lo sguardo, se appena Jacopo è nei paraggi e prova ad avvicinarsi, Novella manda certi lampi dagli occhi che sembra sul punto di prendere fuoco.

Guglielmo ha detto che riesce a far paura dal modo in cui guarda loro zio. E dapprincipio Francesco ha ascoltato suo fratello solo con mezzo orecchio e addirittura una punta di scherno, perché Guglielmo è uno che aborrisce totalmente il conflitto e quindi ogni minimo segno di scontento basta a farlo scattare sull’attenti, ma un giorno pure Yulia ha preso Francesco da parte e gli ha consigliato di limitare al minimo indispensabile le volte in cui Novella e Jacopo si possono incontrare, perché alla lunga finirà inevitabilmente nel disastro.

Dopo vent’anni che è in Italia, Yulia non ha ancora perso l’accento aspro che le squadra le vocali e appesantisce le consonanti, ma l’italiano lo parla meglio di molti, e si spiega con una precisione chirurgica che rasenta il traumatico: “Tu lo sai perché ho lasciato il mio paese, vero? Sono convinta che tua zia te l’avesse detto. Mio marito picchiava me e i nostri figli. Tornava a casa ubriaco e non importava che fossero le sei o mezzanotte, se trovava i bambini fuori dai letti si sfilava la cinghia e la usava per picchiarci. Sono scappata tre volte dai miei genitori, ma tutte le volte lui è venuto a prenderci e riportarci indietro, e ci picchiava di nuovo per essere scappati.”

Francesco ha annuito senza riuscire a proferire parola. In verità non conosceva i particolari della storia, sua zia l’aveva forse ritenuto troppo piccolo per essere messo al corrente dei fatti. Maddalena aveva semplicemente spiegato che _“Yulia è qui perché la sua casa in Ucraina era molto triste, e i suoi bambini erano tristi. Sono venuti in Italia per cercare una vita più felice.”_

Francesco aveva creduto fosse un modo diplomatico per parlare di problemi di denaro. Non immaginava che Yulia fosse sposata a una bestia. Gli si aggroviglia lo stomaco a pensarci.

“Lo odiavo quando mi picchiava, ma lo odiavo ancora di più quando se la prendeva con i bambini. Picchiava sempre me per prima perché anche da ubriaco sapeva che se avesse cominciato dai bambini avrei trovato la forza di strappargli gli occhi. E la tua ragazza, te lo dico sinceramente, Francesco, la tua ragazza guarda tuo zio con lo stesso odio che provo ancora io per mio marito.”

“Ma Jacopo è diverso. Non… me le vado a cercare. Lo so che me le vado a cercare, lo sai anche tu. È che certe volte non mi riesce di stare zitto e–”

“Tu hai ancora in mente come era tuo zio quando c’era la povera Maddalena, pace all’anima sua,” Yulia lo ferma facendosi rapida il segno della croce. “È cambiato ora.”

“A volte è ancora quella persona.”

“La tua Novella non le ha viste quelle volte. Non sperare che possa avvenire presto perché quell’uomo diventa sempre più nero ogni giorno che passa. È un buon datore di lavoro, mi paga quanto merito e dunque io non mi lamento, ma se fossi in te e tuo fratello cercherei di andarmene al più presto. Non sarà bello viverci insieme quando si accorgerà quanto è diventato vecchio e solo.”

Francesco le promette solo di pensarci.

Ormai è più di un anno che lui e Novella stanno insieme, e Francesco si rende conto che sopportare suo zio si sta facendo più difficile anche per lui. Ora che con Bianca ci parla anche invece che aspettare solo di intravederla in fondo alla strada prima di lasciarla sola con suo fratello, che conversando con lei e Giuliano ha capito che i loro genitori sono sicuramente iperprotettivi ma non ingiusti – e avrebbero ragione a voler controllare la loro figlia maggiore: Bianca fa davvero ogni cosa le passi per la testa. Quello che i vecchi Medici non sanno è che le sue amiche e Giuliano sono dalla sua parte e la spalleggiano, come fa Francesco con Guglielmo – e sta imparando a smozzichi cosa succede nelle case… beh, nelle case normali. Quelle in cui i genitori ti mettono in punizione ma non alzano le mani per farti capire che hai sbagliato o che li hai fatti preoccupare.

È che anche suo nonno era così, quindi ci sta che Jacopo si comporti con Francesco come il nonno si comportava con i suoi tre figli. Suo zio non ha mai saputo che esistesse un altro modo di fare, bambini suoi con cui imparare maniere più caute non ne ha avuti, e Francesco… Francesco mette spesso i nervi di Jacopo a dura prova.

Francesco non è capace di tacere e nascondersi come fa suo fratello da anni, non riuscirebbe mai a vedersi con Novella solo in segreto. Sta già facendo una gran fatica a non dire a Jacopo che _comunque zio, piantala, con Giuliano Medici ci esco più spesso che con i compagni di basket e oltre al fatto che quel ragazzo sia una gran puttana non ha davvero commesso nessun peccato grave. È solo nato con un cognome che a te non piace._

Intanto già stasera hanno discusso di nuovo, Francesco non ricorda neanche più per quale motivo, e adesso si trova in camera propria a guardare il soffitto con le orecchie che fischiano e il labbro che pulsa e sa di ferro.

Di tutta la raffica di pensieri che gli sfrecciano in testa, si trova a riflettere non su se stesso bensì su come gli formicolino le mani e gli bruci lo stomaco ogni volta che sente parlare dei genitori di Novella, su come si sia dovuto piantare le unghie nei palmi per distrarsi e non rispondere male le pochissime volte in cui ha incontrato sua madre che attraversava distrattamente le stanze alla ricerca della borsa o degli occhiali da sole.

Francesco si trattiene dal parlare dei genitori di Novella davanti a lei perché sa quanto le faccia male la situazione in cui vive, e lei si sente sempre in dovere di difenderli quando sono altri a farle notare i loro difetti. Alla fine per Francesco è lo stesso quando si tratta di suo zio, ma Novella deve aver riconosciuto la sua sofferenza perché anche lei ha smesso di parlare dei problemi con Jacopo nonostante l’astio che prova nei suoi confronti non sia scemato.

Forse l’ira e la violenza sono parte integrante dell’amore. Forse il desiderio di far male, di sbranare con i denti quelli che fanno soffrire le persone a cui tieni, è sintomo di un legame vero.

O forse Francesco è solo un mostro malfatto, costruito con brandelli di zolfo e carbone mezzo bruciato, e ha assorbito troppa rabbia e violenza nella vita per capire come fare ad amare.

Però Novella gli ha detto che è anche lei un mostro, e tra mostri ci si capisce. Non importa se era ubriaca quando l’ha detto, forse c’era comunque una scaglia di verità nascosta tra i fumi dell’alcool e nei suoi jeans strappati.

È un pensiero che gli martellerà la testa per giorni, poi si cicatrizzerà come la sua schiena, come il labbro che adesso è gonfio e a tratti sanguina ancora.

Però il segno rimarrà. Rimarrà e verrà fuori un pomeriggio con Novella dopo che lui l’avrà fatta venire con la bocca e poi standole dentro, e si troveranno nudi ed euforici sul letto come succede spesso, Francesco steso su un fianco e Novella che lo abbraccia da dietro, il naso premuto tra le sue scapole e una gamba tra le cosce di Francesco.

Novella gli accarezzerà la schiena, le dita torneranno con un’insistenza pensierosa su quel punto sotto alla scapola, dove la pelle è rigata da una linea più chiara e in rilievo, ed esporrà la cicatrice che Francesco si è scavato nel cervello così come quella che ha sulla schiena.

Novella non dirà ciò che sta pensando perché ultimamente lo fa di rado, ma Francesco ci può arrivare lo stesso perché ormai la conosce. Si conoscono. Se la sua mano è lì anche i suoi pensieri staranno vertendo su quel punto, sulle paure, sulle minacce, i pericoli che simbolizza, ed è importante che Novella sappia che con lui sarà sempre al sicuro, lei e qualunque futuro loro due potrebbero decidere di costruire assieme.

_“Se un giorno avremo un figlio, il primo che prova ad alzare le mani su di lui è un uomo morto.”_

E sarà troppo presto per fare discorsi del genere – non hanno neanche diciotto anni, e se questa intensità la spaventasse? – ma Francesco sentirà di doverglielo dire ugualmente. E Novella non risponderà, come non ha risposto quando Francesco le ha raccontato come si sia fatto quella cicatrice sulla schiena, ma lo stringerà ancora più forte e gli bacerà la spalla.

La sua risposta è nascosta là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima degli inizi del 2000 a nessuno fregava un accidente che dei minorenni bevessero alcolici. Tuttora che è illegale vedo branchi di ragazzini bere come marinai irlandesi, figuratevi come fosse vent’anni fa.  
> Il Polotecnico Salvemini-Duca d’Aosta di Firenze è un istituto tecnico dove si studiano percorsi di economia e marketing. La vecchia ragioneria, appunto.  
> Renato de’ Pazzi fu uno dei cugini di Francesco e Guglielmo de’ Pazzi (anche lui condannato a morte dopo la congiura nonostante pare non fosse coinvolto nei fatti del 1478).  
> Also, ci vivo con gente che ha l’ascendente in Gemelli e vi assicuro che Novella sarà pure del Leone, ma ha l’ascendente in Gemelli ed è pure un’influenza molto forte. Nel caso ve lo stiate chiedendo, nel mio immaginario Francesco ha l’ascendente in Toro, Lorenzo in Ariete e Giuliano in Pesci.


	4. Ma io sono qua (se ti basterà)

Fuori dall’ospedale, Francesco osserva Novella prendere la sigaretta tra le dita coperte dai guanti neri in pelle.

È cambiata, Novella. Prima ha fatto fatica a notarlo perché tutti i suoi sensi erano focalizzati su Giuliano. Giuliano che è sveglio ora, che è vivo, che adesso non può più morire perché altrimenti Francesco e Lorenzo andrebbero a riprenderselo in capo al mondo e anche al di sotto di esso.

Ma sono le otto di sera e gli infermieri li hanno praticamente cacciati via perché l’orario delle visite è finito e la stanza di Giuliano pullulava di gente, alla faccia del limite di due persone alla volta. Francesco ha fatto quasi in tempo a sentirsi di troppo, ma Novella ha salutato tutti e l’ha portato via prima che le lacrime sollevate di Bianca e Lucrezia lo mettessero troppo a disagio.

Dopo tutto questo tempo, si prende ancora cura di lui, anche se Francesco ha smesso di meritarselo undici anni fa.

Dio, sono già passati undici anni dall’ultima volta che l’ha vista. Novella ha i capelli più corti adesso, le arrivano appena alle spalle, le lentiggini sono sparite quasi completamente dal viso e la pelle è candida, segno che prende poco sole.

Sembra più a suo agio nel proprio corpo, indossa un cappotto lungo ed elegante che sottolinea le sue linee invece che camuffarle come facevano i suoi maglioni larghi e le t-shirt di due taglie più grandi. Al trucco nero sugli occhi si è aggiunto un bordo di rossetto scuro che le sottolinea le labbra, tuttavia sono quei guanti in pelle che catturano l’attenzione di Francesco in modo particolare perché nei suoi ricordi Novella non portava mai guanti. Ne aveva a bizzeffe ma li dimenticava sempre a casa, e per questo poi Francesco passava minuti interi a sfregarle le mani e alitarci sopra per scaldargliele.

“La mia ultima sigaretta,” commenta lei con un sorriso che si apre solo a metà e un cenno lieve della testa mentre fa scattare l’accendino.

Francesco si riscuote per un istante, la guarda interrogativo.

Il sorriso di Novella si allarga di appena un soffio. “Ho smesso di fumare, almeno in teoria. Ma quando ho buttato il pacchetto mi è rimasta... non so, la sensazione che mi mancasse una vera ultima sigaretta prima di poter smettere per sempre.”

“Ti sto facendo ricadere nel vizio?”

“No, i vizi non li ho mai presi né persi. Era solo abitudine. E anche un po’ la voglia di rompere i coglioni alle vene salutiste di mia madre.” Novella aspira una boccata ad occhi chiusi e ha davvero la faccia di chi lo stava aspettando quest’ultimo gusto di fumo sul palato. “Dopo questa posso smettere davvero.”

Scendendo i gradini dell’ospedale, Novella inizia a raccontare. Della Scozia, del lavoro, dei coinquilini con cui aveva sempre da ridire finché tre anni fa non le hanno aumentato lo stipendio e ha deciso che fanculo, vado a vivere da sola. Novella inizia a riempire i silenzi di Francesco come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno, come se non si fossero mai divisi, perché anche se è trascorso tanto tempo e ora ha i capelli più corti e un paio di guanti, Novella non è davvero cambiata. Novella è sempre la stessa.

E Francesco credeva di essere cambiato ma forse anche lui è ancora il ragazzino con le cinture borchiate e le sigarette in tasca, perché prende il bagaglio a mano di Novella dalle sue mani senza neanche pensarci e davanti alla porta di casa si trova di nuovo ad arrabattarsi con le chiavi perché quella dell’ingresso del palazzo somiglia troppo a quella del suo appartamento e ormai confonderle è parte della routine del rientro.

“C’era ancora Yulia da tuo zio?”

“No, si è trasferita a Subbiano cinque anni fa per stare vicina alla figlia. Adesso sta dietro alla casa ad Arezzo quando serve.”

Anche se difficilmente servirà ancora. Farebbero bene a venderla. Dovranno occuparsi di tante cose lui e Guglielmo adesso, raccogliere le macerie e la polvere che Jacopo si è lasciato dietro. Non ne hanno ancora parlato perché avevano altro di cui preoccuparsi – quel litigio con Lorenzo. Giuliano che non si svegliava ma adesso sta bene. _Sta bene, puoi ricominciare a respirare_ – ma Francesco vorrebbe ridare a suo fratello quel che Jacopo gli ha tolto dopo il matrimonio con Bianca.

Novella strabuzza gli occhi e indica la locandina di un film appesa in soggiorno, protetta da plexiglass e cornice.

“Hai veramente tenuto quel poster?”

Francesco stringe le spalle e appoggia le chiavi sulla prima mensola utile. “Non butto mai via i regali.”

“Ma messo così in bella vista?”

“Era un bel ricordo.”

Lo stupore di Novella si attenua.

“Sì, lo era.” Sorride e stavolta lo fa appieno, le guance che si arrotondano mentre ricorda: “Ti ricordi che follia è stato prendere i biglietti a Roma?”

“Tutto perché hai voluto vederlo il giorno stesso in cui usciva.”

“Dovevo battere sul tempo mio nonno! Lui mi aveva fregato con _Le Due Torri_.”

Chissà come stanno i suoi nonni. Quando lui e Novella si sono lasciati, Linda e Graeham gli avevano detto di non farsi problemi, di continuare a passare da loro e visitarli, ché non ce l’avevano con lui per come la storia con Novella era finita, ma Francesco non se l’era mai sentita. Ha incrociato Linda alcuni anni fa mentre era fuori con suo zio e lei gli aveva sorriso e fatto per venirgli incontro, ma poi aveva notato Jacopo al suo fianco ed era divenuta di colpo seria. Aveva annuito e l’aveva solo salutato con un cenno della mano che Francesco aveva ricambiato in fretta e di nascosto.

A volte ci ripensa ancora a quel giorno.

Novella non sembra essere stanca nonostante le ore di viaggio e poi l’ondata di emozioni in ospedale, è troppo entusiasta di essere di nuovo in Italia. Francesco invece inizia ad accusare i primi colpi e si abbandona sul divano dopo averle indicato le stanze e detto di fare come fosse a casa sua. Non è mai stato un bravo padrone di casa e quindi preferisce lasciarla fare, tanto non si sono mai fatti problemi a infilarsi l’uno negli spazi dell’altro, nemmeno all’inizio.

Novella si sfila i guanti, li infila nella tasca del cappotto prima di togliersi anche quello e lasciarlo su una sedia. Guarda Francesco con una dolcezza riservata che non è neanche lontanamente vicina al sentimento che li univa una volta, all’immensità di attenzioni che avevano l’uno per l’altro, ma è già più di quanto Francesco avesse la settimana scorsa, molto più di quanto pensava di poter vedere ancora sul suo viso.

“Hai del vino?”

“C’è del pinot grigio in frigo, altrimenti puoi aprire quello che vuoi tra le bottiglie nel mobile a fianco.”

Novella torna in salotto con due calici di vino in mano. Francesco non dovrebbe berne perché è ancora sotto tanti antidolorifici e miorilassanti che stenderebbero un cavallo – in verità Francesco pensa non servano a un cazzo perché ogni volta che tossisce o si muove troppo distrattamente vede le stelle – ma non è che si sia fatto scrupoli da che è stato dimesso. In parte perché c’era una voce agghiacciante nel suo cervello che gli diceva che non era degno di vivere se Giuliano moriva, e Francesco non si è ancora reso conto di quanto facilmente la stesse assecondando.

Accetta il vino con un cenno del capo e beve il primo sorso insieme a Novella appena lei si siede a gambe incrociate al suo fianco.

“Io ho parlato per ore, ma tu non mi hai ancora detto come stai.”

Francesco stringe le labbra e beve un altro piccolo sorso. “Sopravvissuto. Tra un po’ convincerò anche i dottori a firmare per farmi tornare a lavoro.”

“Solo perché sei stato fortunato non significa che non ti serva il riposo. Approfittane finché puoi.”

“Lavoro in banca, non rischio di rompere altre ossa stando seduto a una scrivania. È più facile che lo faccia se non mi tengo impegnato.”

Novella lo soppesa con lo sguardo. Un tempo era brava a farlo, a trovare i punti deboli nei suoi discorsi. Adesso forse è fuori allenamento, oppure non è più interessata a sbattergli in faccia quel che Francesco ha provato a nascondere.

“Sei andato al funerale?”

“No, ero ancora in ospedale. Si è occupato di tutto Guglielmo.” Francesco sente le guance deformarsi in una smorfia. “Anche se Jacopo non se lo meritava. Lui e Guglielmo non si parlavano da quando avevamo scoperto del matrimonio con Bianca, e tutto solo perché lei è una Medici. Neanche fossimo stati Montecchi contro Capuleti.”

Novella inarca un sopracciglio critico. “Direi che vi è andata grandemente meglio che a Romeo e Giulietta. Almeno stavolta è morto un bastardo al posto degli innocenti.”

Francesco abbassa lo sguardo e stringe le labbra.

“Sì, immagino sia stato meglio così.”

Novella si irrigidisce e fa una faccia contrita. “Scusa. A volte dimentico che gli volevi ancora bene.”

Lui può solo sospirare. Berrebbe volentieri un terzo sorso di vino ma forse è meglio che ci vada piano. Appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolino lì di fronte e cerca di non pensarci.

“No, non proprio. Forse un tempo, quando era ancora se stesso, ma mio zio non era più in sé da tanto. Era talmente accecato dai suoi rancori che non è nemmeno venuto al funerale di Antonio. Antonio, non so se sai–”

“Ho saputo, sì.”

E al diavolo, quel sorso di vino gli ci vuole. Francesco si passa una mano tra i capelli per distrarsi e non finire il calice in un solo colpo.

“Che razza di persona sei se non riesci a mettere da parte l’odio per un giorno e stare vicino a tuo nipote che ha perso il figlio? Proprio nostro zio avrebbe dovuto capire quanto Guglielmo avesse bisogno di noi. Perciò no, non riesce a dispiacermi che sia morto. Dovrebbe. Era la mia famiglia. Ma dopo quel che ha fatto a Guglielmo, e quel che ha provato a fare a Giuliano… non riesce a dispiacermi. Il che non mi rende migliore di lui, suppongo.”

Novella gli lancia un’occhiata offesa come se l’avesse appena insultata. “Palle. Tu sei sempre stato migliore di tuo zio. Non so se ti ricordi quando eravamo alle superiori, poco prima che i miei tornassero insieme?”

Francesco non capisce cosa c’entri. “Sì… cos’eravamo, in terza, quarta?”

“L’estate prima della terza per me.”

Rinuncia anche lei al vino e abbandona il bicchiere di fianco a quello di Francesco. Appoggia la schiena contro il divano e lo guarda con occhi tristi, con la nostalgia di quel che hanno avuto, di quello che sono stati. “Mia madre voleva tornassi a Venezia con lei, e non mi è mai piaciuta l’idea di lasciarla sola quindi si aspettavano tutti che la seguissi dove voleva. E comunque mi ero già preparata il discorso d’addio per noi due perché iniziavo a vederla male con te, male veramente. Permettevi a tuo zio di trattarti come un cane e stavo cominciando a chiedermi quanto ci avresti messo a lasciare che trattasse anche me così o che iniziassi tu stesso a farlo.”

Perché non sapeva che Francesco ci aveva già litigato una volta con suo zio per stare con lei e che l’avrebbe fatto ogni volta fosse stato necessario. Anche dopo, quando ormai si erano lasciati – quando _lei_ lo aveva lasciato – Francesco non aveva mai permesso a Jacopo di dire niente su Novella.

E suo zio ci aveva provato. Ci aveva provato a parlare, a insinuare – che Novella se la facesse con altri, che se la facesse con i Medici. Con Lorenzo. Con _Giuliano_. Era quasi riuscito a fargli nascere dei dubbi con quell’ultima accusa ma sarebbe stato da ridergli in faccia perché _se sapessi, zio_ – ma Francesco l’aveva stroncato ogni volta.

“Non sarebbe mai successo.”

“Sì, lo so. L’ho capito appena in tempo. È stata la volta in cui mi hai detto che se mai avessimo avuto figli, non avresti permesso a nessuno di toccarli.” Novella sospira e fa un gesto con la mano destra, come se stesse per andare in cerca di una sigaretta e accendersela, ma niente da fare perché ha deciso di rinunciare a quell’abitudine che è stata il pretesto della loro prima conversazione. “È stato per quello che alla fine sono rimasta a Firenze anche dopo che mia madre è tornata a Venezia. Perché tuo zio ci godeva a far star male la gente, ma tu no, tu lo sapevi che era sbagliato e avevi dentro una tale rabbia al pensiero che qualcuno potesse fare del male a un nostro eventuale bambino che ho capito che non correvo pericoli. Mi ha fatto credere che potessimo avere un futuro. Ci ho creduto anche quando hai cominciato a stare con Giuliano e Lorenzo. Pensavo che tutti insieme ce la potessimo fare.”

“Mi dispiace che non sia andata così.”

Lei scrolla le spalle con un rammarico che ormai ha metabolizzato. È cosa vecchia, del passato. “Ci siamo impegnati tutti a rovinare quel che avevamo. Tu, Lorenzo, Giuliano… anche io sarei potuta restare in Italia e invece me ne sono voluta andare. E alla fine di tutto, eravamo dei ragazzini, eravamo troppo immaturi per potercela fare.” Novella finisce il suo vino e si succhia un labbro, consumandosi il rossetto color borgogna. “Tante volte non ci riusciamo neanche da adulti a tenere in piedi le cose, neppure quando sono solo due persone. Conosco forse tre coppie che funzionano, di cui una sono i miei nonni e un’altra sono tuo fratello e Bianca. Figurati che chance avevamo noi a quell’età di mettere in piedi una relazione a quattro. Eravamo praticamente un vulcano che mandava fumo già dal primo istante.”

Fa uno strano effetto sentirglielo dire. Forse perché Novella è sempre stata così presente, così comprensiva finché le cose erano andate bene, e talmente furibonda – arrabbiata con lui, con Giuliano. Con Lorenzo. Francesco era seriamente convinto che Novella non avrebbe mai perdonato Lorenzo – che non pensava l’avrebbe mai sentita parlare così ragionevolmente della loro… _relazione_. È proprio quella la parola giusta, anche se Francesco non ci ha mai riflettuto abbastanza a lungo da rendersene conto.

“Forse se fossimo stati solo noi due…”

“Alla lunga, saremmo stati infelici. Stavamo bene insieme io e te, ma tu stavi meglio quando c’erano anche Lorenzo e Giuliano, e onestamente anche io avevo bisogno di loro. Divento morbosa quando amo, troppo possessiva, e mi perdo. La loro presenza mi ricordava che era giusto che pensassi anche a me stessa, che non c’era bisogno stessi sempre lì sulla tua spalla ad assicurarmi che andasse tutto bene.”

Sì, Novella è sempre stata una specie di angelo custode per lui, se gli angeli custodi fossero armati di tirapugni e risposte salaci. Gli viene da sorridere al ricordo. Il vino lo chiama dal fondo del calice ma può rimanere lì, inascoltato.

“Tendi a essere iperprotettiva.”

Novella sbuffa, “Hi, kettle! Pot called.”

“Il mio inglese è migliorato ma non così tanto.”

Novella ride di gusto e scuote la testa. “Niente, lascia perdere.” Agita entrambe le mani mentre parla, se le porta davanti al viso con fare incredulo e Francesco nota un dettaglio che fino ad allora gli era sfuggito. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e le prende la mano, guarda l’anello con le rose che Novella porta al dito.

Nell’oreficeria di Volterra Francesco ci ha passato un po’ di tempo, per un motivo o per l’altro, e lo vede che è un gioiello che Novella porta spesso, forse sempre.

Ciò che Francesco non può sapere è che c’è un anello ancora più importante da notare, ed è quello che lei non indossa, quello che è almeno un anno che cerca di evitare.

Novella si porta la mano al petto, se la copre con l’altra per un momento prima di mettersi a giocherellare con la banda in argento. Gli parla senza distogliere gli occhi dall’anello: “Non mi è mai riuscito di toglierlo. Ci sono così abituata che stare senza era come girare nuda.”

“Ma ci hai provato.”

Novella annuisce, fa una smorfietta di quelle di quando ha deciso che una cosa la infastidisce e quindi da adesso non ci penserà più. “Ci ho provato un paio di volte. Poi mi sono detta che fanculo, mi piace e ci tengo, perché dovrei toglierlo? Alla fine è comunque mio.”

È giusto. Quell’anello Francesco l’ha comprato perché fosse di Novella, non perché fosse il pezzo di una catena che li legasse.

È comunque… piacevole il fatto che lei lo indossi ancora. Rincuorante, quasi. Un po’ come quel poster del _Ritorno del Re_ che Francesco ha conservato con cura finché non ha avuto una casa propria in cui appenderlo e dove poter pensare a cosa significhi avercelo tuttora.

Perché può essere sia solo un’illusione, ma crede voglia dire qualcosa il fatto che Novella indossi ancora quell’anello, che non voglia toglierselo dal dito.

Loro due continuano a parlare fino a notte fonda, di cose più leggere, di film che hanno visto, di ricordi che riaffiorano e che non fanno male. Novella si riempie un secondo calice di vino anche se Francesco rifiuta il nuovo giro, e lentamente, mentre parlano, Novella finisce con lo scivolargli addosso. La sua testa cade sulla testa di Francesco e le sue parole si attutiscono tra una stanchezza sognante e la lana filata del maglione di Francesco.

Ricorda un po’ quella sera quando erano ragazzi, la prima e unica volta in cui Novella si è ubriacata e si è addormentata in terrazza appoggiata alla sua spalla. Si addormenta anche questa volta, e anche se profuma di Dior e porta un cardigan di Burberry, i suoi capelli odorano ancora di shampoo alla fragola.

Francesco vorrebbe portarla a letto dove dormirebbe più comoda, ma ha paura di svegliarla, e il dolore al petto gli taglia il fiato ogni volta che si piega, quindi cercare di sollevarla tra le braccia sarebbe un’idea tanto pittoresca quanto stupida. Quel che può fare è coprirla con una coperta che prima di oggi è sempre stata sul divano a fini puramente decorativi, ma è morbida, ed è grande abbastanza da proteggerla per intero.

Un’altra cosa che non è cambiata: Novella è bellissima. Se possibile, ora che è donna e non più una ragazza, è ancora più bella di un tempo. E Francesco, come allora, vorrebbe difenderla dal resto del mondo come lei faceva con lui.

Ha la tentazione di lasciarle un bacio, solo uno, sulla fronte, come faceva quando erano ragazzi, quando stavano ancora assieme e lui aveva ancora uno straccio di diritto di preoccuparsi per lei.

Adesso non è più così, quindi stringe la mano in un pugno prima che inizi a tremare, e la lascia dormire indisturbata.

 

*

 

Non è un incubo che lo sveglia, e già questa è una piccola grazia. Ne ha di continuo dalla notte dell’incidente, e tutte le notti travagliate stanno riportando a galla vecchi fantasmi che credeva di aver strangolato quando era ancora adolescente. Tipo la faccia di suo padre, non nel giorno in cui è morto – Francesco non c’era, suo padre ha avuto l’accortezza di andarsene mentre lui e Guglielmo erano a scuola – ma nel giorno del funerale della madre di Francesco. Perché ovviamente se la sua memoria deve prenderlo per il culo, allora deve essere anche particolarmente stronza nel farlo, e non può fargli ricordare suo padre in un giorno in cui sorrideva, no, dev’essere il giorno in cui Francesco l’ha visto crollare e scoppiare in lacrime tra le braccia di Jacopo.

Ma stanotte è diverso. Stanotte si è svegliato semplicemente perché ha dimenticato il cellulare acceso e gli è arrivato un messaggio.

È di Lorenzo.

No, è di Giuliano con il cellulare di Lorenzo.

Il messaggio è una foto di Lorenzo che dorme su una sedia in plastica dall’apparenza scomodissima insieme al testo _“Chi di voi gli ha permesso di restare in ospedale?”_

Francesco digita una risposta tenendosi un occhio riparato dalla luce blu dello schermo.

_Hai mai provato a dire di no a tuo fratello?_

_Io sì. E tu?_

Francesco sospira e spegne il telefono. Dietro di sé sente il mugolio di Novella che dorme e mugugna qualcosa nel sonno.

Francesco si è accorto di lei nel momento stesso in cui si è svegliato. Inconsciamente se n’era accorto ancora prima perché è sempre lei il motivo per cui riesce a dormire meglio. Ha riconosciuto il suo profumo, ha riconosciuto il suo braccio abbandonato attorno al torace.

Francesco si gira con cautela a guardarla, e anche se l’unica luce che arriva è quella che filtra da sotto alla porta, intuisce con la memoria dove proseguano le linee del naso, del collo e delle spalle. Non resiste alla tentazione – piccola, sottile – di accarezzarle la guancia.

Novella appoggia la mano su quella di Francesco e mormora sottovoce: “Ciao, Fra.”

“Scusa, non pensavo di svegliarti.”

Lei gli accarezza la mano, intreccia le dita con le sue. “Ero solo in dormiveglia. Ti ho disturbato?”

“No, sai che dormo meglio quando sei con me.”

“Sì, speravo fosse ancora così.” Gli stringe la mano e gli bacia il palmo come soleva fare lui con lei tanto tempo fa. Francesco non vede le sue lacrime, ma ne sente il peso curvarle la voce a metà frase: “Mi sei mancato.”

Francesco vorrebbe non riporci troppa speranza in queste parole sussurrate. Essere ancora vivo dovrebbe bastargli. Parlare di nuovo con Giuliano e Lorenzo è molto più di quanto immaginava potesse mai avere, riavere. Pretendere di contare ancora qualcosa per Novella sarebbe ingordigia.

“Anche tu. È stato tutto più vuoto senza…” Vorrebbe dire _di te_ ma non sarebbe corretto, non del tutto. Mentire tralasciando le verità importanti, non si fa, Francesco, non si fa. Non si può più fare, guarda com’è finita la volta scorsa. “ _Voi_. Senza di voi.”

“Sei diventato più coraggioso mentre non c’ero. Il ragazzo che ho lasciato non avrebbe osato dire quel che hai detto adesso.”

Perché quel ragazzo era un vigliacco. Un codardo che avrebbe preso dai baci di Novella tutte le scuse che gli servivano per continuare a nascondersi.

È cambiato adesso. È cresciuto con ogni passo che lo ha portato lontano dall’ombra di suo zio, e se ora Novella lo bacia, poggia le labbra sulle sue e sussurra piano il suo nome, Francesco apre la bocca non per dirsi che alla fine è lei la persona più importante, ma che Novella è stata parte della sua vita tanto quanto Lorenzo e Giuliano. La bacia e la accarezza perché gli sono mancate le sue mani lisce e la sua voce leggera almeno quanto gli sono mancati i sorrisi di Lorenzo e le dita di Giuliano tra i capelli.

Gli è mancato tutto di loro.

Che vita a pezzi che ha condotto in questi anni cercando di farne a meno.

Francesco lascia che sia lei a spogliarlo, a salire a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi e prendere il controllo. Gli è sempre piaciuto quando era lei a comandare, a scegliere quanto forte, quanto veloce, a dirgli che era suo mentre gemeva e gettava indietro la testa.

Francesco le sorregge i fianchi e Novella appoggia le mani ai lati della sua testa invece che sul petto, attenta a non fargli male. Lui la tocca e la bacia, e ci sono parti del corpo ancora non guarite che fanno male ma si possono ignorare, perché adesso è più importante fare durare questo momento in cui si rendono entrambi conto che non sono più ragazzi, che non hanno più gli spettri addosso, che per alcuni anni hanno perduto la strada ma forse adesso la stanno ritrovando. È dove l’avevano lasciata.

Fare l’amore con lei dopo tutti questi anni è come baciare di nuovo Lorenzo, è come parlarle all’orecchio mentre tutti gli altri sono distratti e non possono capire di cosa solo loro stanno sorridendo. È ricadere in quell’abitudine che gli faceva bene, che dava un senso a tutto il resto, che riportava l’equilibrio tra giusto e sbagliato.

Era da tanto che non permetteva a qualcuno di toccarlo. Il fatto che sia lei la prima dopo mesi, come è sempre stata la prima in tutto, ha un sentore di ordine cosmico, di argento lavorato e pietre verdi che non si possono sfilare dal dito.

 

*

 

“Hai qualcuno che ti aspetta?”

È una domanda che Francesco non è riuscito a farle il giorno prima ma che gli premeva dietro i denti dal momento in cui l’ha chiamata.

Lei non ha lasciato intendere nulla a riguardo, ma Francesco non riesce a immaginarla sola. Novella attira troppo i sorrisi e le persone perché qualcuno non le sia piovuto accanto. Qualcuno di gentile, Francesco spera, di più a modo di lui, di più accorto, perché Francesco ci ha provato a non farle del male ma alla fine è andato comunque tutto quanto a puttane e lei ne ha sofferto. Ne ha sofferto così tanto da scegliere di non tornare.

“Intendi in Scozia?”

“Sì.”

Novella si sfrega una guancia con la mano e sospira nella tazza di caffè. “Sì. Ma non gli ho chiesto io di aspettare, l’ha deciso da solo.”

“Ci ritornerai?”

“La mia vita è lì ormai. Il mio lavoro, i miei amici… il gatto della vicina che passa più tempo da me che da lei,” scherza. Novella cerca di ridere, ma intanto ha ripreso a giocare distrattamente con il suo anello. Lo faceva già un tempo, aveva cominciato a farlo dopo neanche due giorni che ce l’aveva. “Ma da lui non lo so. Devo ancora decidere.”

“Lo sa dove sei adesso?”

“Non esattamente.”

Quindi non tornerà mai da lui, altrimenti gliel’avrebbe detto. Novella non mente a chi tiene, nemmeno per omissione. Adesso sta cercando di deliberare con la ragione una decisione che ha già preso con il cuore.

Forse la prossima volta troverà qualcuno alla sua altezza, qualcuno che sappia sostenerla come lei fa sempre con i fortunati che ama.

È straordinario come certe cose ti rimangano impresse nonostante gli anni che passano. Francesco percorre la strada fino alla casa dei nonni di Novella senza problemi, come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno dall’ultima volta che ha suonato a quel campanello ingiallito con i numeri in ferro battuto inchiodati al muro esterno.

Francesco si è di nuovo fatto carico del bagaglio di Novella nonostante le sue proteste, ed è stato un bene perché entrambi i suoi nonni corrono fuori per abbracciarla e Novella non avrebbe abbastanza mani per ricambiare se avesse la valigia in mezzo.

Linda le sta baciando entrambe le guance – _“Tesoro, guardati come sei bella! Oh, è passato troppo tempo, troppo tempo!”_ – quando il vecchio Graeham scioglie la nipote dall’abbraccio e guarda Francesco con occhi lucidi e le labbra strette di chi sta trattenendo un’emozione. È più magro rispetto a un tempo, ma non sembra fragile, le guance ben rasate sono marcate da qualche venuzza rossa che gli invecchia il viso.

Francesco riesce solo ad accennare un _“Salve”_ prima che il nonno di Novella lo stringa come fosse il secondo nipote ramingo di cui aspettava il ritorno.

“Welcome back, lad. Sorry we weren’t there.”

E Francesco non si è mai abituato agli abbracci che non fossero di suo fratello o di Novella, ma se adesso si irrigidisce è perché respirare è diventato improvvisamente un fatto strano e a cui deve pensare per riuscire a farlo, e gli occhi pizzicano come se ci fosse finita sabbia dentro.

Graeham si fa in disparte giusto il tempo di permettere a sua moglie di prendere Francesco per il braccio e condurlo verso la porta di casa senza concedergli una parola di protesta. “Francesco, caro, vieni, è così tanto che non ci parliamo, avrai un mucchio di cose da raccontarci. Resti per pranzo, vero? La mangi ancora la pasta al forno? Mi ricordo che ti piaceva, ma Novella non sapeva dirmi se la mangi ancora, metti che nel frattempo tu mi sia diventato vegetariano. Ella ha avuto la sua fase vegana tre anni fa e non sapevo a che santo appellarmi!”

“Veramente…”

È tutto un po’ troppo. Le battute, la familiarità con cui lo trattano. Qualcuno dovrebbe far notare che Francesco ha voltato le spalle a questa piccola famiglia che l’aveva accettato senza discussioni e senza affanni, e che è troppo presto perché gli concedano di nuovo di stare con loro.

Novella ride e li intercetta a metà strada. Francesco ha ancora in mano il suo bagaglio.

“Nonna, fallo respirare, Cristo santo. Guarda che tra un po’ andrà a nascondersi sotto una poltrona come i gatti.”

Linda gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, più lieve delle pacche energiche che gli dava una volta, forse perché Novella l’ha avvisata che ha ancora le costole dissestate dall’incidente.

“Tranquillo, dopo facciamo anche il caffè. Ella neanche ci mette piede in casa se non è sicura di trovarlo.”

A Francesco manca il fiato. Prova un mezzo senso di déjà-vù a quelle parole, anche se non è certo che siano proprio le stesse con cui Novella l’aveva invitato a entrare in casa la prima volta. In sottofondo lei cerca di sviare l’attenzione dall’esitazione di Francesco e commenta: “Ma vorrei ben dire! Hai presente che la cosa più simile al caffè vero in Scozia è Starbucks? E ho detto tutto!”

Perché ci sono cose che cambiano e altre che non cambiano, e anche certi affetti che non spariscono.

“Allora va bene. Resto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The pot calling the kettle black_ è la versione inglese del nostro _cencio dice male di straccio_ , e Novella ha un po’ giocato sul modo di dire. Questo e l’uso di _grandemente_ come semi-calco di _greatly_ li immagino come conseguenze del fatto che viva da anni in un ambiente anglofono, usando l’italiano solo raramente.  
> Nel mio immaginario le sono rimasti un sacco di vezzi inglesi che col tempo attaccherà anche a Francesco.  
> Sempre nel mio immaginario, quando Lorenzo attacca a tirarsela perché lui l’inglese lo sa benissimo, Novella inizia a parlare in scozzese stretto per metterlo in difficoltà e non la smette finché non vede che il cervello gli sta andando in pappa.


End file.
